Nightmarish Dreams
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Yugi has been having nightmares lately involving a certain deranged duel spirit. As the nightmares continue, Yugi gradually changes from within until his nightmares become reality! AU R&R! YugiXYubel from 14 on. No flames! SetoXYugi from 17 on!
1. Nightmares

A/N: This story ironically enough, was inspired by a dream in real life as I slept last night. This fic is based off the final moments of 130 of GX except Yubel's target is Yugi instead of Jaden and the card Yugi has out is Slifer The Sky Dragon rather than Jaden's Chaos Neos. However the beginning of this will be in italics meaning it is simply a dream. Italics following after Yugi wakes up either indicate thoughts or Yugi and Yami are speaking through their link. Enjoy!

"_Now prepare to feel my wrath!" Yubel, a evil duel spirit who looked like Yugi's biggest enemies from the past, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik fused together declared._

"_Unleash your fury, Armitayle! Wipe them all out, but leave little Yugi for me. Go, Transmigration Wave!" She declared as a wave of dark power swirled around a large red snake-like dragon on Yugi's side destroying it._

"_No Slifer!!" The small champion duelist screamed in anguish as his life points dropped to 0._

"_I lost.." Yugi murmured. _

_Yubel cackled evilly. "Yes Yugi, and now your all mine!" She declared as she and him were swallowed by the darkness._

Amethyst eyes shot open, and a small boy with tri-colored hair sat up in bed, in a cold sweat.

He was Yugi Moto, the duel monsters world champion.

"That dream again, it keeps haunting me every night, like an eternal nightmare." He said softly.

"_Do you mean the one with that Yubel card, young one?" _ Yami Yugi, the Nameless Pharaoh and Yugi's closest friend and guardian asked.

"_Yes, Yami. Every night it's the same dream."_ The troubled and frightened teen told his other half.

"_I don't know why you are having these dreams Yugi but please, be careful. Fate may see to it you must face this demon one day."_ Yami told him.

Little did Yami know how right he was, and it would all begin very soon.

"_I'll try Yami."_ Yugi replied as he laid back down in bed, his amethyst eyes slowly closing as he returned to sleep.

Yami, in spirit form gave a gentle smile as he watched over his young protégé.

But what the ancient spirit didn't know is that soon Yugi's dreams would become a nightmarish reality and the mysterious Yubel of Yugi's dreams would finally be able to forever claim the innocent hikari.

Yami breathed a soft sigh as the dreaded thoughts of losing Yugi forever left his mind, but only for a moment.

He retreated to the puzzle to rest, not knowing that the next few days would be some of Yugi's darkest ever.

To be continued..


	2. Bloody Horrors

_Like before italics after Yugi goes to bed are a dream until he wakes up._

_Last Time_

_Yami breathed a soft sigh as the dreaded thoughts of losing Yugi forever left his mind, but only for a moment._

_He retreated to the puzzle to rest, not knowing that the next few days would be some of Yugi's darkest ever._

_End Flashback_

The day that followed Yugi's nightmare was only the first in a long stemming chain where at the end, Yubel would be waiting with open arms to take the small child as part of her own, fiendish plots.

Yugi couldn't focus on anything that day, the thoughts of his nightmare fresh in his mind.

He was clearly starting to crack deep down inside.

Later that afternoon, his best friend Joey Wheeler greeted him.

But the tortured hikari's response was anything but cheerful as he proceeded to tell the blonde of his nightmares.

Joey gave a warm smile and hugged him close to his own body.

"Dere dere Yuge, I'll always protect you." He replied as he slowly broke the hug.

"Thank you, Joey." He whispered.

Joey was one of the few people he made a vow to never, no matter what happened to him hurt him.

Joey continued to smile as he held the slowly breaking, fragile hikari in his arms.

What Joey didn't know was that the worst of Yugi's nightmares had yet to come.

That night, while Yugi stood in the mirror, he closed his eyes and imagined what it would soon be like to be Yubel's little slave of love.

He shuddered at the thought as he climbed into bed as another nightmare began moments later.

_Yubel laughs insanely as Joey Wheeler looks up at her with brave eyes._

"_I won't let you take my best friend!" Joey shouted._

_Yubel giggled evilly as she gently caressed Joey's chin with one long demon-like claw._

"_I don't want your little friend just yet, Joey. What I want is you!" She declared._

"_Huh? Say what?" Joey asked._

_Yubel smiled wickedly as chains shot from the ground._

_Joey's eyes widened in horror as they wrapped around his wrists._

"_What?! What's going on?!" Joey cried out as he struggled to free himself but as he tried he saw his wrists trickle red with blood._

_Yubel cackled. "The more you try to resist the more you bleed!"_

_Joey screamed. "YUGI!!!! Help me!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Yugi came running, and his eyes widened in horror at the sight._

"_Joey!!" He cried turning to Yubel._

"_Let him go!" He demanded._

_Yubel laughed demonically. "It's pointless to try to free him. Watch!"_

_Yugi reached for Joey's hand._

_As the 2 hands met and Yugi pulled on his in order to free him he felt his own hands become wet with Joey's cold fresh blood._

_Yubel laughed. "Your powerless to stop me!"_

_Yugi fell to his knees, as the tears inevitably came. _

_She was right._

_He WAS powerless to save Joey._

_He watched helplessly as he watched Joey struggle before he himself fell into a dark chasm of endless shadows._

Yugi screamed, calling out for his best friend when he realized it was just a nightmare.

But that was far worse than before.

He looked down at his right hand and his eyes widened,

There it was, in the darkness of Yugi's room, one small patch of fresh, cold blood.

Yugi gasped in horror/

Could his dream have been real?

To be continued..


	3. A Late Visit And A Bone Chilling Scare

_Last Time_

_Yugi screamed, calling out for his best friend when he realized it was just a nightmare._

_But that was far worse than before._

_He looked down at his right hand and his eyes widened,_

_There it was, in the darkness of Yugi's room, one small patch of fresh, cold blood._

_Yugi gasped in horror._

_Could his dream have been real?_

_End Flashback_

Several streets away, Joey Wheeler awoke, in a cold sweat to find his right arm had dried blood along with a few scratches. "What the.."

Yugi whimpered back in his room, alerting Yami.

"What's wrong, aibou?" He asked gently.

"Yami I had a really bad nightmare. I think something happened to Joey!" He said, growing more afraid.

"What happened, young one?" He asked.

"It was Yubel, Yami. She was torturing Joey.."

Yami hugged the small, tortured child gently.

"And I woke up with this." Yugi whimpered holding up his now bloody sleeve.

"Dear Ra.. my poor aibou.." He hugged Yugi tighter trying to comfort him.

"I hope that Joey's ok." Yugi replied still whimpering quietly.

"Let's go aibou. I'll carry you." Yami offered.

Yugi smiled gently. "Thank you aibou."

Yami smiled and cradled his light in his arms, bridal-style and the 2 left Yugi's house.

Yami jogged as fast as he could, to Joey's house.

He could still feel Yugi bleeding slightly as his own fingers got red from his tortured light's blood.

"Don't worry Yugi.." Yami reassured him as they reached the Wheeler residence.

Yugi got down from Yami's arms to open the door.

They walked in to find Joey on his couch, wide awake having had the same dream as Yugi.

"Joey?" He asked softly.

Joey turned around to find his best friend there behind him.

"Hey Yuge. What are ya doing here, bud? It's like 2:40 in the morning.

Yugi sighed, softly and explained the whole ordeal.

Joey's eyes widened in shock.

"No way! Dis is gonna sound weird, but I had the same exact dream, Yuge."

Yugi gasped in horror, noticing the dried blood and scratches on Joey's arm, the same one which he had pulled on during his nightmare.

"I'm not so sure it was a dream, anymore Joey."

"Whattya saying, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"I'm saying that these dreams may be real…" He replied, with a whimper.

"Wait, but dat's impossible. I've never seen dis Yubel card."

"Nor have I, Joey." Yugi replied.

Joey ran over to his computer, Yugi following and typed in Yubel in a search.

A single image of a duel monster card came up.

Yugi felt his skin turn pure white. "T-T-That's the card!" He whimpered,

To be continued..


	4. Wicked Plans

_A/N: The shadow is a fragment of Yubel but she will be just called "the shadow" for now until her identity is revealed. Yugi's newest nightmare will be in Chapter 5. Any suggestions for this new nightmare is welcomed. The more horrifying the better. So get to the suggestions in your reviews folks!_

_Last Time_

"_Whattya saying, Yuge?" Joey asked._

"_I'm saying that these dreams may be real…" He replied, with a whimper._

"_Wait, but dat's impossible. I've never seen dis Yubel card."_

"_Nor have I, Joey." Yugi replied._

_Joey ran over to his computer, Yugi following and typed in Yubel in a search._

_A single image of a duel monster card came up._

_Yugi felt his skin turn pure white. "T-T-That's the card!" He whimpered._

Joey looked scared. "Aw man dis ain't good!"

Yugi whimpered more. "It is real.. so my dreams may be real too!" Yugi said, horrified.

"All right now just hold on Yuge. We don't know for sure, man." Joey said trying to calm him.

"Y-Your right, Joey." Yugi agreed.

Joey smiled slightly.

A shadowy figure was watching them, unbeknownst to them.

"Soon little Yugi will be all mine.." The shadow said.

Yugi looked around, thinking he heard something.

"Soon his nightmares will be the worst they can be. And once he loses the trust of the Pharaoh his transformation into my puppet will be nearly complete.." The shadow whispered.

"Once this occurs, my shadow minions can slowly hypnotize him into trusting me then when the time is right I can claim him forever!!" The shadow cackled wickedly though it wasn't audible to Yugi and Joey.

"Yuge you gonna be ok man?" Joey asked.

"Y-Yeah I'll be fine." Yugi whispered.

"Once Yugi is mine I can blanket his soul with darkness and make him the most evil boy on the planet.." The shadow whispered.

"And of course once he's evil, the true fun can begin. For once he's mine he'll love me and only me.." the evil shadow whispered.

"I think I'll be alright, Joey." Yugi replied,

"All right, night Yuge." Joey replied as Yugi began the walk back to his room, unknown to him the shadow was following him.

The true part of the shadow's insane game had only just began.

Yugi opened the door back at his house, locking it then returning back upstairs to his room, the shadow following.

He climbed back into bed, and his eyes closed as a new nightmare began..

He tossed and turned constantly as he tried desperately to try and block out the nightmare, but to no avail.

The shadow giggled evilly. "Keep squirming, little Yugi. You'll never escape my grasp."

"Soon you shall belong to me!" The shadow laughed insanely but like before, was inaudible to Yugi.

Yugi whimpered as flashes of his old nightmares haunted him before the new one truly began..

He was forever trapped in the shadow's twisted game until she chose to finally end it, once he had suffered enough..

Yami watched helplessly as his light continued to struggle.

Deep in his heart he wished he could help Yugi but he was powerless to save him.

Little did the exhalulted king know that the fact that he was powerless would be integral in the shadow's plan of claiming Yugi's ever-fragile heart..

To be continued..


	5. Ultimate Demise

_Last Time_

_Deep in Yami's heart he wished he could help Yugi but he was powerless to save him._

_Little did the exalted king know that the fact that he was powerless would be integral in the shadow's plan of claiming Yugi's ever-fragile heart.._

_End Flashback_

Yugi whimpered softly as his most frightening nightmare to date began..

_Yugi looked at his nemesis Seto Kaiba with fearful eyes._

_Kaiba, already had his greatest creature the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in play, which was ready to crush the small boy in a single breath with it's Neutron Blast attack._

"_Blue-Eyes, destroy his pathetic Dark Magician with Neutron Blast!!" Kaiba called as the dragon launched it's fatal attack._

_Dark Magician screamed, as he was destroyed, dropping Yugi's life points to 0._

_Yugi screamed in agony from the attack as Kaiba laughed._

_He could feel his core being ripped to shreds, as he felt the attack's full force._

_His arms began to bleed profusely, and as Yami tried to help his light, he too was victimized by Blue-Eyes Ultimate's blast._

_What Yugi didn't know was that his opponent wasn't really Kaiba._

_There in the shadows, the mysterious shadow from before had somehow manipulated Yami, forcing him to fight his light and that the "Yami" that laid motionless beside Yugi was really Seto Kaiba._

_The shadow laughed wickedly, as the worst of Yugi's nightmares had taken their course at last._

_Kaiba slowly staggered to his feet, when he noticed Yugi laying there._

"_Yugi! Are you alright?!"_

_Yugi didn't respond._

_Kaiba screamed in anguish, calling out for Yugi._

Yugi's eyes shot open as he screamed in terror.

He looked down at himself, and saw his bed and pajamas now a blood-stained red.

He screamed softly as he saw his arms finally stop bleeding.

Yami, alerted by his light's screams came out of the Puzzle in spirit form.

"Yugi what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

Yugi whimpered looking toward the wall.

"Go away, I can't trust you anymore!" He cried.

Yami gasped in shock at his other half's words.

To be continued..


	6. Strange Feelings

_Last Time_

_Yugi looked down at himself, and saw his bed and pajamas now a blood-stained red._

_He screamed softly as he saw his arms finally stop bleeding._

_Yami, alerted by his light's screams came out of the Puzzle in spirit form._

"_Yugi what's wrong?" He asked, worried._

_Yugi whimpered looking toward the wall._

"_Go away, I can't trust you anymore!" He cried._

_Yami gasped in shock at his other half's words._

_End Flashback_

"What do you mean you can't trust me anymore? After all we've been through.." Yami began.

"I can't trust you because you nearly killed me!" Yugi cried.

Several streets away, in the building of Kaibacorp Seto Kaiba awoke with a start. "What was that? I don't know why but I feel for some reason like I care for Yugi.." He murmured.

"_What are you saying, Seto?! He's your rival!" _Kaiba told himself, but no matter how hard the teen CEO tried, he couldn't shake those thoughts from his mind.

Back in the game shop, Yugi kept whimpering until his thoughts shifted to a more unlikely source – He and Yami's dueling rival, Seto Kaiba.

He laughed to himself softly. _ "Kaiba wouldn't care for me. He hates me and Yami.. or does he?"_ Yugi thought.

"I nearly killed you? How, Yugi?" Yami asked, breaking what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"You nearly killed me with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Yugi replied.

"But Yugi, only Kaiba possesses that card." Yami protested.

"That's true but it was you, who called out the attack I could feel it." Yugi told him.

"What about Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"What about him?" Yugi snapped.

"Was he in this little killing illusion of yours?" Yami asked.

"Yes he was. And another thing, how could it be an illusion if my pajamas are stained blood-red?!" Yugi spat.

"But their not." Yami countered.

"Oh yeah? Look at this!" Yugi growled as he turned on the light by his nightstand causing the shadow to hiss in pain as it didn't like light.

Yami gasped in horror upon seeing Yugi's blood-stained pajamas and bed sheets.

"Dear Ra.." He gasped out.

Back in Kaibacorp Kaiba couldn't return to sleep, the thoughts of Yugi seemingly haunting his mind.

"This is ridiculous.." Kaiba muttered.

"_Could I actually have feelings for that little geek? No this is pity I'm feeling! Yeah, I pity him for being so…pitiful!" _Kaiba thought.

(A/N: That last line was a direct quote by White Chazz in Episode 88 of GX Blinded By The Light, Part 2. Wow I need better material don't I?)

"But then if I don't have feelings for him why can't I stop thinking about this?! My mind must be playing tricks on me!" Kaiba said, getting a bit freaked. (A/N: Another direct quote XD that one is from Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode 154 The Challenge)

"Seto?" Came the voice of Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba.

"Mokuba! What is it?" He asked, calming down again.

"Are you ok, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm fine Mokuba." He answered.

"Well ok, good night big brother. I love you." Mokuba replied.

Kaiba smiled his rare smile he only gave Mokuba. "Good night little bro. I love you too." He replied as Mokuba left then he went to try to discover the reason for these feelings he suddenly had for his rival..

To be continued..

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little Kaiba fluff at the end of the chappie. Till next time everyone!)

Kaiba: Can I seriously love Yugi?

WhiteAsukalover: In my world, you may.

Kaiba: Oh for the love of Blue-Eyes.. Why me..

Anyways R&R guys!


	7. Separation

_Last Time_

"_Well ok, good night big brother. I love you." Mokuba replied._

_Kaiba smiled his rare smile he only gave Mokuba. "Good night little bro. I love you too." He replied as Mokuba left then he went to try to discover the reason for these feelings he suddenly had for his rival.._

_End Flashback_

In Joey's house, he awoke in a bit of panic. _"It's Yuge! He's in trouble! I know it!"_ Joey thought as he quickly got dressed and took off for Yugi's house.

Back in Kaibacorp, Kaiba seemed to be worried.

"Why can't I stop thinking about Yugi?!" He asked himself, anguished.

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment, but they snapped open after he saw a vision of Yugi being tortured by a mysterious shadow.

"He IS in trouble!" Kaiba murmured softly, as he got dressed in his usual Kaibacorp attire and headed off for the game shop.

Back in Yugi's room, Yami remained stunned over the various injuries his light had incurred.

He sighed, as he thought of the only viably safe option, or so he'd think.

"Yugi?" He asked gently

"What?" Yugi hissed.

"I have an idea but it may leave you susceptible to more harm." Yami replied.

"I doubt it. Tell me." Yugi said, still furious at his dark for his alleged actions in his most recent nightmare.

Yami took a deep breath. "We must separate from one another but our link will remain intact." He told the slowly darkening hikari.

"Fine." Yugi agreed, but the bitterness was still present in his voice.

The shadow smiled evilly, inwardly. "Yes Pharaoh, separate from that boy. Once you do, his soul shall be mine!" It cackled evilly, softly.

A tear trickled down Yami's cheek as his Shadow Magic activated.

Yugi moaned softly.

He could feel like his soul was being torn apart and then mercilessly ripped to shreds.

Yami felt the same pain but was able to take it as his body's resistance to magic was stronger than that of Yugi's.

Yugi screamed softly before he and Yami were covered by a dark cloud of Shadow Magic.

Just as this occurred, Kaiba and Joey arrived at Yugi's house and noticed the cloud of dark magic.

"Yugi!!" Both boys shouted in anguish.

As the clouds slowly faded, Yugi and Yami could be seen but their bodies were now separate.

Joey and Kaiba raced up the stairs, without a second thought as they worried for their friend's safety.

They ran into Yugi's room and gasped at the sight they saw – Yugi and Yami were separate from each other!


	8. Trapped Alone With Yubel

_Last Time_

_Joey and Kaiba raced up the stairs, without a second thought as they worried for their friend's safety._

_They ran into Yugi's room and gasped at the sight they saw – Yugi and Yami were separate from each other!_

_End Flashback_

"Y-Yugi is dat you?" Joey asked his voice a little shaky.

"Yes it's me Joey." Yugi replied.

"Are you ok, man?" Joey asked.

"Do I look fine?!" Yugi hissed.

Kaiba looked at his rival with concerned eyes. "Yugi, Wheeler and I only came because we were worried about you." He replied.

Joey nodded to confirm this. "Rich-boy's right for once, Yuge. When I had that dat nightmare I had to come make sure you were ok." He said.

"Well for right now, I'm fine Joey." The shy normally timid boy replied.

"Yes he's fine, Wheeler." Kaiba replied as he turned to Yami.

"Hey Pharaoh.." He began.

"Yes, Kaiba?" Yami asked softly.

Kaiba sighed softly as he finished.

"Keep Yugi safe will ya?" He asked, his normally icy cold azure eyes actually showing compassion in them.

"I will try my sincerest, Kaiba. If I just knew why Yugi was having these nightmares, that would make protecting him far easier."

Kaiba nodded. "I know. Anyway, good night Pharaoh." He replied as he and Joey turned and left.

Yami gave a soft smile at his light, but only received a glare in return.

Yami sighed, and left the room going into the adjacent bedroom as he closed the door to Yugi's room.

"Excellent.. little Yugi is mine for the taking." The shadow whispered.

Several other shadows appeared beside the first.

"Go my little shadows. You know what you must do." It said.

The other shadows nodded as they saw Yugi climb back into bed.

They smirked. He wouldn't stay there for long.

One of the 2 shadows floated to Yugi's bedside, as it created duplicates of itself that purred with evil pleasure as they saw their sleeping victim.

The copies of the first shadow slowly but tightly and securely wrapped themselves around Yugi.

They weren't wrapped tight enough to actually harm the sleeping boy just tight enough so that he couldn't escape.

The other shadow, using it's pure black and non-human hands lifted the sleeping child from his bed and placed him in a chair.

The duplicates of the first shadow servant to the one that wanted Yugi were still wrapped nice and tight around the boy.

Yugi's eyes slowly opened. "Hey where am I?" He asked softly as he found himself in a chair but to his surprise, he couldn't move.

"What's going on? I can't move."

A sinister but childish voice giggled. "That's right little Yugi. My little shadows have you nice and securely trapped so we can play." The voice said. It sounded as it were the voice of a young girl.

"T-Trapped? Who are you?!" The frightened boy asked.

The voice slowly took a more human form until it looked exactly like the monster in Yugi's nightmares.

Yugi's eyes widened in pure terror. He felt his body go pure white like a ghost.

"It can't be. You're the monster in my dreams. You're Yubel.."

Yubel giggled wickedly. "That's right. Now it's playtime." She said her voice sickeningly sweet.

"P-Playtime?" Yugi stammered.

Yubel giggled more. "Oh yes, we're going to have so much fun together.."

To be continued..


	9. Yubel And Yugi's Playtime

_Last Time_

_Yubel giggled wickedly. "That's right. Now it's playtime." She said her voice sickeningly sweet._

"_P-Playtime?" Yugi stammered._

_Yubel giggled more. "Oh yes, we're going to have so much fun together.."_

_End Flashback_

"Y-Yami please help me!!" Yugi screamed.

Yubel giggled evilly. "It's pointless. My magic has created a barrier in and out of this room so no one can go in or out. Isn't that nice?" She said with a soft cackle.

Yugi's legs began to tremble as more fear took him over.

Yubel smirked, gently caressing the small boy's chin in a manner a mother would do for her child, only her touch was wicked and vile.

"W-W-What do you want with me?" Yugi asked, getting more terrified every second.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "As I told you, it's playtime."

Yugi gulped softly, the fears of his past flooding his mind.

Yubel sensed this and her smile grew more horrid. "Do you like to play games?" She asked in the same sick, sweet tone.

Yugi nodded, too scared to force any words to come out.

"I can read your mind. It's my favorite game to play.." She said moving closer to her "playmate".

"R-Read my mind?" He asked, growing more afraid of the inhuman monster that was before him.

"That's right my little Yugi. I'll go first." Yubel said, her voice as sinister as ever.

Yugi whimpered softly.

"10 years ago, when you were 7 you received the Millennium Puzzle you have around your neck." She replied.

Yugi gasped in surprise. "B-But how did you know that?!" He asked fearfully.

Yubel giggled darkly. "My little Yugi, I know everything about you." She said sweetly.

Yugi whimpered, wishing desperately Yami was here to protect him.

Yubel smiled evilly. "It took you 8 years, until you were 15 to solve the Puzzle, right?"

Yugi nodded, his fear growing stronger.

"When you were little, you only had one friend right?"

Yugi nodded as he began to speak. "Yes, her name was T-T-Tea." He managed to say.

Yubel giggled, stroking Yugi's chin once more. "And when you solved the Puzzle, it gave you a wish, which you used for true friends."

Yugi gasped. Not even his Yami knew that!

Yubel chuckled as she continued. "Your wish was granted, and your life would become that of a normal high-schooler's right?"

Yugi nodded, still whimpering softly.

"But no! It wasn't to be.. Soon after your wish was granted, you began to experience black-outs and you didn't know why. After you came to realize why, you befriended the spirit inside your Puzzle." She replied, grinning.

"How do you know so much about me when we've never met?" Yugi asked, terror filling his voice.

Yubel laughed softly as her eyes met her victims. "Because my little Yugi, it was I who created your nightmares!"

Yugi gasped in pure shock..

To be continued..


	10. False Visons Equal Revenge

_A/N: Starting with this chapter on, Yugi will have a case of what's called Stockholm Syndrome, which is where the victim Yugi in this case, identifies and falls for the kidnapper which is Yubel. Credit to Peach Wookie for telling me what it is!_

_Last Time_

"_How do you know so much about me when we've never met?" Yugi asked, terror filling his voice._

_Yubel laughed softly as her eyes met her victims. "Because my little Yugi, it was I who created your nightmares!"_

_Yugi gasped in pure shock.._

_End Flashback_

Yubel chuckled softly as her victim looked up at her, fearfully.

"Why would you do that?" Yugi asked still both shocked and afraid.

Yubel grinned evilly her eyes peering deep into Yugi's innocent amethyst ones.

"Because my little Yugi, I see you as a partner of sorts." She said.

"P-Partner?" The frightened child asked.

"Yes you see, since I am a DARK monster by nature I needed a partner with a dark heart and a lot of hidden anguish which led me to you." She replied, grinning wickedly.

"Dark heart? But I'm Yami's hikari or light!" Yugi protested.

Yubel giggled wickedly. "That may be but your heart is slowly becoming dark and wicked."

Yugi gasped in horror but Yubel smiled sweetly which seemed to calm him for the moment.

"What's happening..to me?" Yugi asked, as he could feel his fear of Yubel slowly slipping away.

"Your beginning to trust me." Yubel replied with an evil giggle.

"What about Yami?" Yugi asked.

"He doesn't care about you. He's simply using you to get power." Yubel said her voice getting hypnotic.

"He is using me.." Yugi repeated in a mesmerized voice.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "That's right Yugi. Tell me who do you love?" She asked in the same hypnotic but sickeningly sweet voice.

"I love Tea Gardener.." The hypnotized child replied.

"She does not love you. Look deep into my eyes and see the real Tea Gardener."

Yugi nodded and looked deep into the monster girl's eyes.

_A false vision begins but Yugi believes it._

_Tea is standing by her locker in Domino High and she begins to talk about Yugi._

"_Yugi is such a dorky little runt. I cannot believe he was stupid enough to think I liked him," She said in a cold voice as she laughed._

"_He is so naïve. I can't wait to shatter his spirit into a million pieces." She said as she laughed spitefully as the vision ended._

Yugi looked away, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't believe it. All this time she was lying to me.." He said with a soft whimper.

Yubel gave a sympathetic smile to hide her own evil one as she pulled the tortured child into her arms.

"Tell me what you want, little Yugi and I shall help you get it." Yubel coaxed him.

Yugi looked up at the monster girl almost all of his fear of her gone.

"What I want is revenge against Tea. Revenge for lying to me all this time." The small boy told her.

Yubel grinned. "And so you shall get it."

To be continued..


	11. Revenge Preparation

_A/N: Yugi calls Yubel Yubel-chan and Yubel calls him Yugi-kun because of the fact that Yubel has had such a strong influence on him that he sees her as a close female friend or chan. Also in this chapter Yugi becomes closer to Yubel and sees Yami as more of an enemy. Lastly, this chapter is sort of a revenge preparation chapter. The actual revenge will come in the next one. Anyway, enjoy the chappie! _

_Last Time_

"_Tell me what you want, little Yugi and I shall help you get it." Yubel coaxed him._

_Yugi looked up at the monster girl almost all of his fear of her gone._

"_What I want is revenge against Tea. Revenge for lying to me all this time." The small boy told her._

_Yubel grinned. "And so you shall get it."_

_End Flashback_

Yugi grinned back, looking at her with almost adoring eyes as he climbed into bed, his trust in Yubel beginning to grow as the amethyst-eyed boy slept.

Yubel watched him sleep, and figuring it was safe released the barrier she held over the room.

Moments later, Yami came running in to Yugi's bedside.

"Aibou are you all right? I heard you screaming but I couldn't get to you until now." Yami said getting worried.

Yugi opened his eyes, sleepily, as he looked for Yubel but couldn't see her at the moment.

"Oh thank Ra, your awake Yugi. You scared me half to death, of course that's a bit of misnomer because I'm a spirit and therefore already dead but the point is you scared me." Yami replied.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he realized he was talking to Yami.

"Get away from me!" Yugi whimpered.

"But Yugi-" Yami began.

"Yubel-chan where are you?" The frightened boy called.

Yubel appeared in her monster form, smiling in an evil but sweet way. "Here I am Yugi-kun."

Yugi smiled at her, feeling secure again.

Yami looked at Yubel, curiously.

"So your what's been tormenting my aibou." He growled.

Yugi glared at his dark counterpart.

"Leave before I lock you away in the Puzzle!" Yugi hissed.

"But Yugi.." Yami began, looking hurt.

"I said go!" Yugi shouted, activating the Puzzle thus forcing Yami out of the room.

Yubel smirked inwardly. _ "Excellent my plan is working.."_ She thought.

"Don't worry, Yubel-chan he won't bother us again." Yugi said with an innocent smile.

Yubel giggled evilly. "Excellent, my little Yugi. But you better get some rest as we have a big day together tomorrow." The evil monster told him.

Yugi nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep, his first nightmare free one in days.

About 8 hours later, Yugi awoke with a soft yawn.

Yubel who had been watching him sleep through the night, smiled at him.

"Good morning, Yugi-kun." She greeted.

Yugi smiled back. "Good morning Yubel-chan."

Yubel smiled wickedly. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as her wicked smile remained,

Yugi nodded, smiling innocently. "Yes I did, Yubel-chan."

"Well we better hurry so we can get revenge on this Tea girl together." Yubel reminded him.

Yugi grinned darkly. "Oh yes, that will be fun."

Yubel giggled evilly. "Yes it will."

Within 10 minutes, Yugi was dressed and ready to go.

He turned to Yubel. "Let's go. I have a score to settle."

Yubel grinned and nodded as the 2 left Yugi's house together.

Within 15 minutes they reached Tea's house.

Tea had just woken up and got dressed when she heard her front door open.

She smiled cheerfully when she saw it was Yugi at the door.

"Hi good morning Yugi!" She cheerfully greeted.

"What brings you here?" She asked, still cheerful.

"Revenge.." Yugi hissed, Yubel still by his side.

To be continued..


	12. Orichalcos And Mind Control

_Last Time _

_Tea had just woken up and got dressed when she heard her front door open. _

_She smiled cheerfully when she saw it was Yugi at the door. _

"_Hi good morning Yugi!" She cheerfully greeted. _

"_What brings you here?" She asked, still cheerful. _

"_Revenge.." Yugi hissed, Yubel still by his side. _

_End Flashback _

Tea's eyes widened. "Revenge for what?" She asked a little shocked by Yugi's sudden change of attitude.

"For lying to me all these years!" Yugi seethed.

Yubel giggled wickedly. "Yes, Yugi. She wants to hurt you and take you from me."

Yugi nodded, his glare intensifying. "Yes I know, Yubel-chan." He replied.

Tea looked scared. "But Yugi I never.."

"Cared or liked me?" Yugi interrupted, his amethyst eyes blazing.

Yubel smiled wickedly, loving how her plan to claim Yugi for herself forever was working.

"Of course I cared for you Yugi! I don't know where you got the idea I didn't!" Tea protested with fear-filled eyes.

"For your information, it was Yubel-chan here who told me the truth about you!" Yugi snarled as Yubel wrapped her arms around Yugi lovingly.

Tea looked at Yubel, fearfully.

"W-Who are you?" She asked the monster girl fearfully.

Yubel smiled evilly. "I am Yubel, Yugi-kun's best friend." She giggled.

Tea frowned. "Yugi don't listen to her! She's using you! I can tell!" Tea exclaimed in fear.

Yugi's eyes blazed once more at the azure-eyed brunette. "How dare you insult Yubel-chan!" He screamed in rage.

"But Yugi, I'm telling you she doesn't care for you at all!" Tea warned.

"I've heard enough out of you!!" Yugi screamed, the symbol of the Seal of Orichalcos appearing on his forehead as a result of his anger.

Yubel giggled and looked at it.

"Yugi-kun what is that symbol on your forehead?" Yubel asked, seeming to be interested in the evil force.

"I'll tell you since I trust you Yubel-chan." Yugi said.

Yubel nodded. "Go right ahead." She said.

"All right. Are you familiar with something known as The Seal of Orichalcos?" He asked.

"I do have some knowledge of the dueling card but I do not understand the symbol."

Yubel confessed.

Yugi smiled evilly. "Well what the symbol does, is besides turning the influenced person's or persons eyes red, it turns their mind evil and enhances the darkness in one's heart." Yugi explained.

Yubel cackled mentally. _"This is just the kind of power I need to ensure that Yugi will be all mine."_ She thought.

"Yubel-chan?" Yugi asked the monster girl sweetly.

"Yes, Yugi-kun?" She asked.

"Do you want this power? Because if you want it I'll gladly give it to you." Yugi said. Yubel giggled wickedly. "Yes I'd love it." She replied excitedly.

"All right. Here goes." Yugi said.

He touched the symbol on his forehead with his finger before touching her forehead with the same one.

Yubel moaned softly as she found the dark power surge into her.

After a few moments, the Orichalcos symbol appeared on her forehead, turning her eyes red.

"Yes it worked!" Yugi replied with a wicked grin.

Yubel and Yugi cackled evilly as Tea slowly backs away in fear.

"Yugi.. please fight it. This isn't you! The Orichalcos is controlling your mind!" She shouted.

"Silence, foolish girl." Yubel hissed causing Tea to go quiet instantly.

Yubel's eyes turned hypnotic. "Tea Gardener, from this point you will do whatever I command."

Tea's eyes turned a dull pupil-less blue like they were when she was controlled by the power of Marik Ishtar's Millennium Rod. "Yes master.." She stated dully.

Yubel laughed evilly, while Yugi watched, impressed with Yubel's work.

"From this point on you will forget you ever loved Yugi Moto.." Yubel commanded. "Yes, master.." Tea replied and within a few seconds her memory of ever loving Yugi was wiped clean.

To be continued..


	13. Step 1 Is Complete

_Last Time _

_Yubel's eyes turned hypnotic. "Tea Gardener, from this point you will do whatever I command." _

_Tea's eyes turned a dull pupil-less blue like they were when she was controlled by the power of Marik Ishtar's Millennium Rod. "Yes master.." She stated dully. _

_Yubel laughed evilly, while Yugi watched, impressed with Yubel's work. _

"_From this point on you will forget you ever loved Yugi Moto.." Yubel commanded. "Yes, master.." Tea replied and within a few seconds her memory of ever loving Yugi was wiped clean. _

_End Flashback _

Yugi grinned softly, growing more impressed with the evil monster's abilities the more time had passed. 

Yubel giggled wickedly. 

"So my little mind puppet tell me, have you ever had any romantic feelings for Yugi Moto?" She asked in her sick, sweet voice already knowing the brainwashed brunette's answer. 

"No, master. I have never loved Yugi Moto.." Tea replied dully but coldly. 

Yubel smiled evilly. "Excellent.. see how much easier it is when you're a good girl and you do what the big girls tell you?" 

She nodded emotionlessly. 

Yugi smiled at Yubel. "Very impressive work Yubel-chan. Can you teach me that?" Yubel giggled darkly. "I'd be happy to, Yugi-kun." She replied, looking even more frightening under the Seal of Orichalcos' control. 

Yugi smirked evilly. "Excellent.." He replied. 

Little did he know he'd be learning it soon, but probably not the way he expected. 

"Very well, seeing as Tea now lacks use, go ahead and release her, Yubel-chan." Yugi commanded softly. 

Yubel nodded. "Of course Yugi-kun." She replied, releasing her grip though deep down the demented monster did not want to yet. 

However, she didn't really have much of a choice if she wanted to claim Yugi forever as her little love puppet. 

Her eyes glow faded, and she snapped her fingers, thus severing her control. 

Tea's eyes closed slowly, and she re-opened them which were now back to normal. "Hey.. what's going on? Did I doze off or something?" The brunette asked, dazed. 

Yugi chuckled softly. _"Childish fool.."_ She thought as he smiled evilly at her. 

"Yes, Tea you just fell asleep for a little while and I just woke you up." Yugi lied. 

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, Yugi. That was sweet of you." She replied cheerfully. 

Yugi shuddered inside. "No problem Tea." He said smiling sweetly. 

Yubel turned to him and whispered. "Perhaps we should get going?" She suggested. 

Yugi nodded. "Yes let's." He whispered back before turning back to Tea. 

"Tea, I have to get going. I'm going over to Joey's house to see how he's doing." Yugi replied, coming up with a quick but believable lie. 

Tea smiled cheerfully. "Ok, guess I'll see you later Yugi. Thanks for coming over!" She said waving to them as they departed. 

Yugi smiled back, faking a wave. _"Oh you don't know how helpful you are, Tea."_ He thought as he began the walk back home with an evil smirk. 

Yubel giggled evilly. "We're not really going to this Joey's house are we, Yugi-kun?" She asked with a wicked smile. 

"No we're not, Yubel-chan. We're going back home." Yugi replied. 

Deep down inside, Yubel was laughing insanely. She had effortlessly gained the boy's trust and turned the one girl he had loved against him without him being aware. 

Her plan was working perfectly. 

Yugi would soon be all hers. 

"Oh, great idea. It is early. Everyone else is probably asleep." Yubel replied. 

"Yeah, probably." Yugi replied. 

Little did Yugi know that he was already falling into a trap. 

The fact that almost everyone was asleep would make things that much easier for Yubel to forever taint the boy's heart. 

_To be continued.. _


	14. Bound Forever With Yubel

_A/N: In this chapter, Yubel finally admits her true intentions and Yugi admits he willingly loves her! (Big shocker there) Anyways enjoy guys! _

_Last Time _

"_Oh, great idea. It is early. Everyone else is probably asleep." Yubel replied. "Yeah, probably." Yugi replied. Little did Yugi know that he was already falling into a trap. The fact that almost everyone was asleep would make things that much easier for Yubel to forever taint the boy's heart. _

_End Flashback _

About 10 minutes after leaving Tea's house, the 2 arrived back at Yugi's. 

"Well that went well." Yugi said casually taking the stairs up to his room. 

"Oh yes, I have to agree with you Yugi-kun." Yubel told him. 

He looked back at her and smiled. "You know when I met you I was really scared." The small champion admitted. 

"Scared of what, Yugi-kun?" She asked, acting innocent. 

"I was really scared of you. Scared that you would hurt me." He replied. 

"Are you scared of me now?" She asked. 

"No I'm not. In fact I think I'm…in love with you." He said, blushing darkly. 

Yubel gasped in both shock and surprise. 

He had WILLINGLY fallen in love with her! 

"Yu…Yugi-kun I don't know what to say..," She managed, still shocked by his revelation. 

"Do you love me too?" Yugi asked hopefully. 

Yubel smirked wickedly. "Yes about that…" She began. 

In seconds the room became dark and her force field from before came back as did her shadow creatures. 

One of the shadows wrapped around Yugi, rendering him immobile while another shadow tied him to the chair he had been trapped in before. 

Even under The Seal Of Orichalcos, Yugi was a little afraid. 

"Yubel-chan what's going on? I can't move!" Yugi said, starting to panic. 

"Very perceptive Yugi-kun. It's time you knew the whole story." She said, grinning evilly. 

"Whole story? What are you talking about Yubel-chan?" The small child asked. 

Yubel giggled evilly. "The truth is I love you too but there's a catch…" She said, her evil grin remaining. 

"A catch?" He asked, puzzled. 

"Yes. You see, the last boy that claimed to love me, Jaden Yuki abandoned me." 

Yugi looked sympathetic. "That's horrible!" He squealed in shock. 

"Yes isn't it? Anyway, I will not allow anyone to take you from me." She declared. "Take me? What you mean let them make love with me?" He asked. 

(XD Sorry had to stick that in there) 

Yubel chuckled. "No what I mean is, I cannot allow other people love you for fear of taking them from me." 

Yugi nodded, though her possessive attitude freaked him out a little. 

"So in order to ensure your truly mine I must make you submit to me." Yubel explained with a vile smile. 

"Submit?" He asked, not totally liking this idea. 

"Yes once you give yourself to me, your bound to me forever." 

"This isn't like mind control is it?" He asked a little weary. 

Yubel giggled and shook her head. "No you still by all means have free will, you just lose your ability to show love like boyfriend to girlfriend love to anyone but me." 

Yugi nodded, understanding. 

"So do you give yourself to me for all eternity?" She asked, her smile becoming ever more wicked. 

Yugi slowly nodded. "I..I do." He said. 

Yubel laughed evilly softly. "Excellent." Her eyes glowed and she pressed her finger against Yugi's cheek, marking him. 

The glow faded but her sinister smile did not. "Your now mine forever Yugi…" 

To be continued…


	15. New Shocks

Last Time

_Last Time _

"_So do you give yourself to me for all eternity?" She asked, her smile becoming ever more wicked. _

_Yugi slowly nodded. "I..I do." He said. _

_Yubel laughed evilly softly. "Excellent." Her eyes glowed and she pressed her finger against Yugi's cheek, marking him. _

_The glow faded but her sinister smile did not. "Your now mine forever Yugi…" _

_End Flashback _

Yugi moaned softly as he felt Yubel's shadows slowly release their grip over him. Meanwhile back at Kaibacorp, Kaiba couldn't seem to concentrate on his work.

It seemed the teen CEO's thoughts were fixed on our amethyst-eyed angel, Yugi. "Yu..gi.." He murmured softly.

"Why is this happening to me? What's going on? I couldn't love Yugi!" Kaiba told himself but the thoughts persisted in the former champ's mind.

"Are you ok, Seto?" Mokuba's voice asked, breaking through his daydream.

Kaiba looked up and saw his little brother.

He smiled his rare, loving smile making Mokuba ease up slightly but the nagging thoughts remained.

"I don't know what to think anymore, little brother." Kaiba told him gently.

"What do you mean, Seto?" Mokuba asked, though his amethyst eyes looked at Kaiba's normally cold azure ones with adoration.

Kaiba smiled at his brother's innocence, an innocence he himself once had before being adopted by the ruthless Gozaburo Kaiba.

No matter what Kaiba did, it never satisfied Gozaburo until one day, once Kaiba's heart grew icy and ruthless he took over the Kaiba Corporation.

"It's about the runt- I mean Yugi." Kaiba said, quickly correcting himself.

He wasn't used to calling Yugi or his friends by name yet so doing this was still a little uncomfortable for the Blue-Eyes duelist.

Mokuba chuckled softly at his brother's answer.

"What about Yugi-kun?" The younger Kaiba asked, curiously.

Kaiba cringed slightly. He had hoped his baby brother would not ask but since he had, Kaiba had to offer his kid brother a response.

He just hoped it would be easy for him to say and for his little brother to understand. "Well, what is it Seto?" The small boy insisted.

Kaiba took a deep breath before he continued. "Well, Mokie I never thought I'd say this but I think I'm in love with Yugi…" He said, the immense burden finally off his shoulders.

Mokuba gasped in surprise.

Back at Yugi's house, the effect of Yubel's magic had just worn off.

"So this is what your bonding feels like…" The small champ murmured.

Yami burst in, sensing danger. "Yugi!"

Yugi sighed, annoyed. "I thought I sent you out of here!" He hissed.

"Yugi please let me talk to you!" Yami pleaded.

"Fine but afterwards, leave." Yugi growled.

"Trust me, Yugi. Yubel doesn't love you she's only using you!" Yami warned.

Yugi felt his blood boil but somehow he managed to stay calm.

"How is she supposedly using me?" The small child asked.

"She wants to use you to conquer the world." Yami told him.

"So be it. Even if your lying, I have full trust in Yubel-chan." Yugi told him.

"But why, Yugi?" Yami asked, utterly shocked that Yugi would give himself to such a heinous creature.

"Because, Pharaoh, she's the only one whose ever truly loved me!" Yugi snarled.

Yami gasped in shock..

Back at Kaibacorp Mokuba's eyes stayed wide for what seemed like forever until he finally broke the silence.

"Do you honestly think you may be in love with Yugi?" A stunned Mokuba asked his big brother.

"Kid, I don't know what to believe anymore. After Noah turned you against me for that brief time I felt I lost a tough part of me and it was replaced by this strange passion for Yugi…" Kaiba explained.

Mokuba nodded to show he understood but he still had many unanswered questions… Questions he hoped his big brother could give him the answer to somehow…

To be continued…


	16. Slowly Breaking Down

A/N: Although Yugi and Yami are separated from one another, Yami's spirit is still bound to the Puzzle, so if the Puzzle is de

_A/N: Although Yugi and Yami are separated from one another, Yami's spirit is still bound to the Puzzle, so if the Puzzle is destroyed then so is Yami. _

_Also quick poll question for you reviewers. _

_Here it is: What should Yubel's magic rob Yugi of loving? _

_Your choices are: _

_A: Girls Only excluding Yubel _

_B: Guys Only _

_C: Both Guys and Girls excluding Yubel _

_Give me your answer in your reviews! Thanks in advance! _

_For this chapter the magic only applies boyfriend-girlfriend love. _

_Last Time _

_Back at Kaibacorp Mokuba's eyes stayed wide for what seemed like forever until he finally broke the silence. _

"_Do you honestly think you may be in love with Yugi?" A stunned Mokuba asked his big brother. _

"_Kid, I don't know what to believe anymore. After Noah turned you against me for that brief time I felt I lost a tough part of me and it was replaced by this strange passion for Yugi…" Kaiba explained. _

_Mokuba nodded to show he understood but he still had many unanswered questions… Questions he hoped his big brother could give him the answer to somehow… _

_End Flashback _

"Maybe you actually do love Yugi." Mokuba suggested.

"That's ridiculous… I couldn't love him. He's my rival." Kaiba insisted, stubbornly. Mokuba smirked playfully. "What about all those times you helped him?" He asked teasingly.

Kaiba gasped in surprise, and couldn't say anything for the time being.

Back at Yugi's, Yami was still reeling in surprise from his other half's statement.

"Y-Yugi…that's not true. She doesn't love you. I do." Yami pleaded with the small child, hoping his words could break through to the small boy.

"Liar!" Yugi hissed. "Yubel-chan told me the truth about you. Your simply using me to gain your own power!" The small boy growled.

Yami sighed in defeat. No matter what he said, Yugi wouldn't believe him as long as he was under Yubel's false impressions.

Yubel smiled wickedly at Yami's reaction, so just to make the spirit feel even worse she affectionately nuzzled Yugi's cheek.

Yami glared at her, but did nothing else.

He knew if he attempted to harm Yubel, Yugi would shatter the Puzzle in a heartbeat, thus wiping out his spirit.

Dejectedly, he walked to the door and opened it.

He gave Yugi one last sad look as he turned to leave.

"Yugi…although your controlled by this menace, I know deep down your kind loving spirit still exists. I still love you, Yugi." Yami replied sadly.

Yubel laughed evilly. "Oh but he doesn't love you any longer." Yubel taunted with a vile grin.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself you horrid beast!" Yami barked.

Yubel faked a pout as she giggled. "Your so mean…" She said, acting like a little kid. "Enough! Tell me what you mean!" Yami barked.

Yubel faked a pout again.

"Fine. What I meant was when we bonded together, Yugi agreed that by bonding with me, he gives himself to me forever. In other words, he can no longer love anyone but me!" Yubel cackled.

Yami's eyes widened in horror.

"Your…not human! You inhuman demon! How dare you rob Yugi of his ability to love!" Yami screamed.

Yubel giggled sinisterly. "And you claim to love him?" She asked, her voice manipulative as she attempted to slowly try to crush him using his own insecurities. "Yes." Yami declared firmly.

"Even after you betrayed the boy's trust that you claim to love?" She asked, her voice twisting in evil pleasure.

Yami's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean you deranged Duel Monster?" He asked, starting to lose his composure.

"Why, when you dueled the man known as Rafael…" She said.

Yami gasped, his body growing cold and he felt himself unable to move or continue speaking.

To be continued…


	17. Seto's Love And Yami's Fear

A/N: Ok I know I should wait for more votes but you know me

_A/N: Ok I know I should wait for more votes but you know me. Once I get an idea I have to do it. So later on in the story Yubel will use her magic to strip Yugi of his ability to love guys and girls excluding her. What she didn't know is that there's a certain brooding CEO who can rescue Yugi… Also Kaiba will have a flashback of the end of his duel with Yugi, the one that Pegasus forced him into. It will be long as it encompasses the full end of the duel with only Yami, Yugi, Tea, and Kaiba's lines in it but a few lines are cut out to save me time. Also when Kaiba activates Reborn The Monster, he plays Monster Reborn. Most of the chapter involves the Kaiba brothers and Seto's flashback but after Seto finally returns his feelings for Yugi, the focus shifts to Yami's current situation with Yubel some 1,500 words later. When Yubel shows Yami the duel of him and Rafael in Death Valley their speech will also be in italics. Also while the versions of Yugi and Yami in what Yubel shows Yami will be called Past Yami and Past Yugi because that is them in the past, Rafael will just be called Rafael as he doesn't show up in this chapter and once Yami's past self plays the seal he'll be referred to as 'Evil Past Yami'. Also in Yami's flashback, Joey and co's lines are cut out as their lines are rather meaningless. So get ready for a long chapter as it will have between 2000 and 3000 words. Enjoy my longest chapter of Nightmarish Dreams, everyone!_

_Last Time_

_Yubel giggled sinisterly. "And you claim to love him?" She asked, her voice manipulative as she attempted to slowly try to crush him using his own insecurities._

"_Yes." Yami declared firmly._

"_Even after you betrayed the boy's trust that you claim to love?" She asked, her voice twisting in evil pleasure._

_Yami's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean you deranged Duel Monster?" He asked, starting to lose his composure._

"_Why, when you dueled the man known as Rafael…" She said._

_Yami gasped, as he felt his body growing cold and he was unable to move or continue speaking._

_End Flashback_

Back at Kaibacorp, Kaiba stared at his little brother, his words ringing in Kaiba's mind.

"What do you mean, little brother?" The stunned CEO asked.

Mokuba giggled a little. "Don't you remember Nii-sama?" He asked, looking innocent.

"Remember what?" He asked, looking cross.

"When he saved your soul at Duelist Kingdom." Mokuba answered.

"But he only did that to keep a vow to you." Kaiba countered.

"What about when you were dueling him in Duelist Kingdom with my soul on the line? If he had continued with his Celtic Guardian's attack he'd have won the duel but killed you." Mokuba insisted.

Kaiba groaned, remembering that painful vision of his baby brother trapped in the decaying Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon but the present-day version of himself in the vision was too frozen in horror to help.

"He…didn't stop the attack so I could save you. He did it because Gardener stopped him…" Kaiba protested, clearly cracking and losing his tough-guy facade.

"No Seto, he did it because he loves you…" Mokuba insisted.

Kaiba groaned as the flashback of those final fateful moments began after Kaiba failed to destroy Yami's Kuriboh wall with his decaying Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon for the third time.

"_Once again, your attack has failed Kaiba! My defense holds. And you have no other strategy to use against me. Your time is running out."_

_Yami smiled slightly as he continued._

"_You should never have challenged me, Kaiba. You see, my Mammoth takes another 1200 points from your dragon." He said as the once-beautiful 3-headed dragon was nearly reduced to a dark blue bloody, gooey mess as it's attack fell to 900._

"_Even my weakest monsters can destroy it now!" Yami called._

_Kaiba stood there with the same shocked, almost scared look as he entered his mind. "I can't believe it. I failed. I failed my brother. I've failed Mokuba! His soul will be trapped…forever." Kaiba thought as he looked at the decaying dragon, which was red in his mind._

_As the dragon continued to decay, a small frightened voice called out to Kaiba in his mind._

"_Help Seto. Please help me." Little Mokuba called from where he was trapped in the decaying dragon._

_Kaiba stood there, frozen._

"_Brother, please! You promised! You promised to help me!" Little Mokuba protested._

_Still, Kaiba couldn't move._

_Little Mokuba screamed softly._

"_Mokuba!" The spirit of Young Seto cried as he emerged from the present-day Kaiba's body._

"_Seto!" Little Mokuba called for the younger version of his big brother._

"_I'm coming I'll help you!" Young Seto cried._

"_Don't let me down! Help me! Big brother! AHHHHH!" Little Mokuba screamed as he was completely devoured by the rotting dragon._

"_Mokuba!!" Young Seto cried as he got to the dragon a few seconds too late as it's body collapsed into a gooey mess._

"_Your rotten to the core Kaiba, just like that dragon!" Young Seto shouted._

_Present-day Kaiba looked at his hand and shuddered in fear as it began to decay just as Ultimate Dragon had only moments before._

"_It's all your fault!" Young Seto cried._

_Present-day Kaiba looked up at his younger half, who glared hatefully back at him._

"_Why Seto? Why didn't you help him?! You promised him you'd always be there for him! You promised him, Seto Kaiba! You promised!!" Young Seto screamed._

_Kaiba grunted as his face began to decay. "MOKUBA!!" He screamed as he left his inner mind, his spirit nearly shattered._

"_It doesn't matter what card I draw now. Any monster I draw can defeat his weakened dragon." Yugi thought as he drew Celtic Guardian._

"_This is it, Kaiba! Prepare to meet your…demise!" Yami shouted as he summoned Celtic Guardian._

_He gripped his sword and slashed Ultimate Dragon causing one of it's 3 heads to fall off and hit the ground in a blue-ish bloody mess._

_Kaiba didn't move as his life points fell to 400._

_After Yami ended his turn, Kaiba finally broke his silence._

"_Yugi it can't end this way. If I don't defeat you in this duel, Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner…forever. I can't let that happen and even though I don't have a card to stop you from attacking, I think I still have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks." Kaiba told him._

"_What do you mean?" Yami asked._

"_I'm going to force your hand, and win this battle Yugi." Kaiba explained._

_He began to back away to the edge of the roof, behind his decaying dragon._

"_Kaiba, stop this!" Yami shouted._

"_You can attack my Blue-Eyes again and wipe out my remaining life points but if you do, the resulting shockwaves might cause me to lose my balance."_

_Yami glared intently at him. "Don't tempt me!" He growled._

"_My fate is completely in your hands, Yugi. You'll decide this duel one way or another, of course if you don't surrender I might be hurt. You wouldn't want that would you?" He asked._

"_Stop it Kaiba! You know this is dangerous!" Tea shouted._

_Kaiba just chuckled softly._

"_I'm warning you, Kaiba. Don't push me too far!" Yami growled._

"_You know I could stand up here all day, Yugi, and I'm certain you won't make any attack for fear that you might knock me off. Which means that I have the advantage over you." He said as he drew._

"_Ah, a magic card. Reborn The Monster! I'll use it to resurrect the Blue-Eyes head that was destroyed by your Guardian!" Kaiba called._

"_What? Restore a head of the Blue-Eyes?" Yami asked._

"_Now one of my Blue-Eyes with it's normal attack points of 3000 has just been reborn. With all of your Kuribohs in defense mode I couldn't touch you, but now that you've put an attack monster on the field I can wipe out the rest of your life points, which I'll do next turn. Two of Ultimate Dragon's heads are still weakened, but the third can wipe out your Guardian in a breath. Our life points are equal, Yugi. Strike now if you dare, otherwise next turn I swear I'll take you down!" He shouted._

"_If I defeat one of the weaker Blue-Eyes I win but what if the duel battle accidentally knocks him off the ledge?" Yugi thought._

"_Surrender Yugi, that is unless you have the courage to unleash your attack!"_

"_Kaiba I've never backed away and I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian, attack!" Yami commanded as the warrior charged toward the dragon._

"_Yugi you can't! You can't do this! You can't take this risk! Call him back!" Tea shouted as the Guardian continued._

"_Yugi you can't do this! This isn't like you! You gotta stop! Yugi!!" Tea called._

"_She's right, we can't do this. Stop!!" Yugi screamed, falling to his knees._

_As Celtic Guardian was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped his sword still gripped but didn't move._

"_Couldn't do it, huh? Attack!" Kaiba shouted as the Blue-Eyes he brought back blasted Celtic Guardian with White Lightning, winning him the match._

As the flashback slowly ended, Kaiba recalled how scared and frightened Yugi was, following Yami's command to attack him and ultimately kill the Blue-Eyes duelist.

"Mokuba… your right. He stopped the attack because…he loved me." The Blue-Eyes duelist said having a little difficulty owning up to the inevitable truth that Yugi fancied him.

"Seto are you saying that you love him back?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba cringed, those four words 'you love him back' had seemed like a foreign language to the teen CEO for the longest time, but now somehow against his better judgment he could understand and convey those feelings back… to Yugi of all people!

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, still seeking an answer from his big brother.

"Yes…" Kaiba whispered.

"Yes? You mean you…" Mokuba started, but was too surprised to finish.

"Yes little brother, I love Yugi back." Kaiba whispered.

As soon as he uttered those four powerful words, right away Kaiba felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Mokuba smiled happily, knowing his big brother had it in him the whole time, and that all he needed was the right coaxing to admit it.

Meanwhile back at Yugi's, Yami still stood there, unable to move but somehow he forced himself to speak.

"What do you mean about Rafael?" Yami asked shakily.

Yubel giggled softly. "Pharaoh… in that duel, Rafael opened you up to what you truly are. An evil Pharaoh who cares only for himself." She taunted.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Yami asked, his voice beginning to tremble.

"Don't you remember?" Yubel asked, her voice like a little spoiled brat kid once more.

"Not much…" The troubled spirit replied.

"You coward!" Yugi snarled.

Yubel smiled maliciously and produced what looked like a TV screen.

Yami's eyes widened as he saw himself dueling Rafael in Death Valley.

"_I'm out of options. There's only one card in my hand that can free my dragon so I can win the duel. I must play The Seal Of Orichalcos." Past Yami thought as he reached for the card._

"No! Don't do it!" Yami called, even though he knew it was pointless as it had already occurred.

Yubel giggled wickedly at Yami's reaction. Her plan was working, and soon the ancient Pharaoh's spirit would be shattered.

"_Pharaoh, no!" Past Yugi called, grabbing his past self's arm._

"_Let go." Past Yami said calmly._

"_No you don't know what your doing!" Past Yugi protested._

"_Let go!" Past Yami ordered._

"_Listen to me! This card is affecting your mind!" Past Yugi protested, almost whimpering._

"_Yugi was right… and I didn't listen." Yami murmured, fear and guilt engulfing him._

"_We're going to lose the duel! Can't you see? Trust me! We must do this, now let me go!" Past Yami growled, as he pulled his arm away from his past hikari's self._

"_Please don't play that card…" Past Yugi pleaded._

"_Now I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!" Past Yami shouted._

"_Excellent…" Rafael thought._

Yugi and Yubel smiled wickedly, while Yami looks on, helplessly as his eyes are wide with horror as he listens to how cruel his past self sounded.

"_The Seal of Orichalcos serves me now, and all of it's ancient powers rest on my side of the field, strengthening my Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight with 500 extra attack points. Now it can break free from your Crystal Seal!" Evil Past Yami called._

_The crystal prison broke and the Seal appeared on the Knight girl's forehead bumping her attack up to 3100._

"Dark Magician Girl…" Yami whispered, anguished.

_But as Timaeus roared and saw the Seal, he disappeared leaving DMG with 2500 attack points._

"_What have you done to my Dragon?" Evil Past Yami asked._

"_It's not what I've done. It's what you've done by playing that magic card. Guess I shoulda warned ya. Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix, But at least your dark side's been set free." Rafael said as Yami's evil past self looked at him with a hateful look._

"_What have I unleashed?" Evil Past Yami thought as he groaned in pain, a purple cloud of pure darkness leaving his body._

"No!" Yami shouted, fearing what he would be forced to see next.

"_You were a fool to hand me this card. For when you lose your soul will be sealed for eternity, where it belongs!" Evil Past Yami snarled._

"_Now I activate Hand Control! All I have to do is correctly guess the name of a card in your hand and I can activate it. And since I __**GAVE **__you the Necromancy card, I know your holding it! Now it's mine!" Evil Past Yami declared._

"_Necromancy lets me bring 4 monsters back from my graveyard. So return to me, Big Shield Gardna, Berformet, Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts and Kuribabylon." Evil Past Yami commanded as the 4 monsters all returned, each of them in defense mode._

"_Next I'll sacrifice Gazelle and Berformet so I can summon my Dark Magician." He called, the Orichalcos Stone around his neck glowing bright as it fed off his darkness while the familiar purple-cloaked mage appeared._

"_Then I'll separate my Kuribabylon into the 5 Kuriboh brothers I used to create it." Evil Past Yami growled, as it split into 5 different colored Kuribohs._

"_Now my monsters, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" He ordered._

_Dark Magician groaned in pain, trying to resist but was eventually overpowered as he smiled cruelly, his attack rising to 3000._

"_Not my Dark Magician!!" Yami screamed in anguish._

_Yugi laughed evilly. "It's your own fault and it only gets worse! Just watch." He taunted._

"_The dark energy of the Orichalcos enhances my creatures with 500 extra points." Evil Past Yami declared._

_Big Shield Gardna groaned as his strength rose to 600._

_The 5 Kuriboh brothers seemed to chirp as they all increased to 800 points each._

"_I combine my Kuribohs once again to form… Kuribabylon!" Evil Past Yami shouted._

_The 5 Kuribohs chirped as they formed their dark blue brother._

"_Remember, each of my furry friends gained 500 extra points for a grand total of 2500 attack points! And all that power was absorbed by my Kuribabylon." Evil Past Yami called as Kuribabylon took on a very demonic look with long sharp fangs to compliment a wicked smile and his blood-red eyes as his attack soared to 4500._

"_That's one powerful cotton ball ya got there." Rafael teased._

"_It's all thanks to the power of the Orichalcos." Evil Past Yami told him in an eerily calm tone._

"_Wrong. The power comes from the darkness in you." Rafael countered._

_In the past Yami's mind, one eye opened from that of Yugi's self._

"_Hey…where am I?" Past Yugi asked._

"_The Seal of Orichalcos! No he played it! How could you, Pharaoh?" Past Yugi asked tearfully._

Yami looked at Yugi with a sad sigh, and reluctantly turned back to the screen to keep watching.

"It's tough to watch, eh Pharaoh?" Yugi taunted.

Yami growled, his anger directed more at the one who had changed Yugi – Yubel rather than Yugi himself for he knew Yugi would never normally act in such a malicious manner.

Yubel giggled sinisterly as she directed Yami back to the screen.

Yami, having virtually no other choice turned back to the monitor like screen.

"_I don't care where this power came from! All that matters is that it's mine now!" Evil Past Yami called, pointing a finger at Guardian Grarl, sending Kuribabylon to battle it._

_Kuribabylon screeched loudly, his horn piercing into the head of Grarl, making it explode into pixels._

"_No my Guardian!" Rafael growled, his life points falling to 1500._

"_And now that you have a monster in your graveyard, your magic card loses it's power." Evil Past Yami said, looking smug._

_Rafael groaned, as his Purity of The Cemetery magic card exploded into pixels._

"_I'm far from done. My Dark Magician hasn't had his chance to make you suffer. Go, Dark Magic Attack!" He shouted, the mage charging forward ready to unleash a magical attack with his staff._

"_I activate Aid To The Doomed!" Rafael shouted, as a spirit uttered a blood-curdling howl stopping the mage dead in his tracks._

"_What's that?!" Evil Yami asked._

"_A handy magic card. It allows me to stop your Dark Magician's attack as long as I'm willing to send 2 cards to the graveyard as payment." Rafael explained._

_Evil Yami stared ahead at Rafael, a bit shocked._

"I can't watch this any longer…" Yami said, really anguished.

Yugi laughed softly. "But it's just getting to the best part." He said.

Yubel smirked and used her powers to force Yami to watch.

Yami groaned softly, but there was nothing he could do to fight back so he turned his head almost emotionlessly back to the screen.

Yugi smirked as he turned back to the monitor himself.

"_My Guardian may be gone but he'll be back. Just you wait! In fact you don't have to. I activate my Monster Rebirth. It allows me to take a monster from my graveyard and place it in my deck and I choose Guardian Grarl!" Rafael told him._

"_I destroyed that monster once and I'll do it again. Now finish your move." Evil Past Yami snarled._

"_Next I'll place one card facedown on the field then I activate my Swords of Revealing Light magic card." Rafael said, his voice still the same tough guy tone but with more of a hidden gleefulness._

_Several dozens of swords rained down upon the field._

"_Now your monsters can't attack for 3 turns." He told him as the evil Yami glared at him, his eyes trembling._

"_Your swords mean nothing! I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to summon Catapult Turtle!" Yami shouted._

_The green turtle catapult appeared, bonding with the Seal. (1500/2000)_

"_Now I use my Turtle's special ability to catapult any monster I choose from my side of the field directly at your life points Rafael." Evil Past Yami said, a dark look in his eyes._

"_You've activated my trap. Limit Tribute!" Rafael shouted._

"_What's that?!" Evil Yami asked._

"_It changes the rules of the competition by limiting the number of monsters each player can sacrifice to one monster per turn. Oh well." Rafael teased._

"_I guess I end my turn." Evil Past Yami growled._

"_I thought you'd say that." Rafael drew and laughed a little. "Yes. Now I activate Nightmare Binding!" He called._

_Chains shot from the ground ensnaring Kuribabylon, who screeched in pain as his points fell to 3700._

"_No…" Evil Yami growled._

"_I'm afraid so, Pharaoh. Your Kuribabylon just lost 800 points but they didn't go to waste cuz those attack points got added to my life points. And to top it off your oversized dust bunny can't be sacrificed." He said with a sort of smug tone._

"_Insult my monsters all you like, Rafael. With the power of the Orichalcos behind me I can't be stopped!" Evil Past Yami shouted._

_He drew, looking at the card. "Since he's useless, I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician." He said as the mage hopped on to the catapult and it fired._

"_And by using the special ability of my Catapult Turtle, I'll damage your life points!" He barked._

_Rafael groaned as his life points fell to 800._

"_Now that he's gone, my Dark Magician can actually serve a purpose. By strengthening my Dark Magician Girl!" He called._

_Dark Magician Girl smiled as she rose to 2800._

"_Well here we are. Your just about to lose the duel and your soul. One more blast from my Catapult Turtle and it's over!" Evil Past Yami said._

_Rafael slowly got up, practically screaming silently at him._

"_You don't scare me!" Evil Yami snarled._

"I…was a monster…" Yami moaned.

_Rafael drew and sighed. "I'll play this and end my turn." He said, laying a facedown card as Evil Yami laughed._

"_Then all I have to do is destroy one card and this duel's done. I choose my very own Dark Magician Girl!" He called as DMG looked at him, stunned._

"_Pharaoh no! The Seal of Orichalcos is in play! So the monsters on the field are real! Please don't sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl!" Past Yugi pleaded._

"_Go on." Yami said to the mage and she was fired by the Catapult._

_Rafael chuckled. "I activate my Shrink card!" _

"_No not that card!" He yelled._

_Rafael screamed as the mage hit him dropping his life points to a miniscule 100._

"_Impressive but all you did was prolong your eventual downfall." He laughed evilly as he continued. "You'll never escape the Seal!" He looked over. "It seems your Swords of Revealing Light just expired, so once I sacrifice another of my monsters your spirit will be absorbed by the Seal, trapping you forever." He said with a cruel smile._

"_The world's strongest force answers to me!" Evil Past Yami declared with an evil chuckle._

"_How could he do this? That card is evil. I warned him!" Past Yugi said, now in tears._

_Rafael started laughing as he got up. "I told you the Seal would reveal the truth. The Orichalcos reveals all and just as I expected, your evil Pharaoh."_

_Evil Yami growled._

"Rafael…he was right.." Yami mused as he had no other choice but to keep watching.

"_And your getting worse. As time passes, the darkness grows." Rafael taunted._

"_No!" Evil Yami snarled._

"_If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look around the field. See what you've done to your monsters? At one time, they were pure but now their evil shadow creatures!" He called._

"_Did I really do all this? My Kuribohs…Oh no you deceived me!"_

"_You chose to play the Seal of Orichalcos even at the cost of losing Timaeus. Your lust for power destroyed a valuable monster. Only a truly dark individual would have such a blatant disregard for his deck!" Rafael called._

"_Enough!" Evil Yami shouted._

"_Not to worry. Someone's gonna lose in this next round and this nightmare'll be over!" Rafael shouted, drawing 2. "There's only one card that can save me." He thought._

_His eyes snapped open. "I activate Celestial Sword and to use my sword I play Guardian Eatos!" He said the guardian coming. (2500/2000)_

"_Of course that's the monster I've been sensing all along!" Yami said._

"_Activate your special ability Eatos! Spirit of Celestial Sword!" Rafael called as Eatos absorbed the attack points of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet and Gazelle._

"_10,000 points. That's more than enough to wipe you out. Now Guardian Eatos destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!"_

_Yami screamed as his life points hit 0, then he saw Yugi giving up his soul for Yami's._

To be continued…


	18. A Race Against The Clock

A/N: Like last time, this chapter will be mainly Seto based at the beginning and middle but don't worry Yubel, Yugi and Yami w

_A/N: Like last time, this chapter will be mainly Seto based at the beginning and middle but don't worry Yubel, Yugi and Yami will still get their time to shine as they'll get a few lines at the end of the chappie. Also I haven't decided whether Mokuba will be paired with anyone, the same goes for Tea. If you have any suggestions for Mokuba or Tea pairings tell me in your reviews. If I agree with your suggestions I may have it in a future chapter of the story! So get to the suggestions, my loyal readers but first enjoy the chappie, everyone! Also one note: I'm unsure when to have Yubel use her magic on Yugi or how she will do it. Anyway enjoy!_

_Last Time_

"_10,000 points. That's more than enough to wipe you out. Now Guardian Eatos destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!"_

_Yami screamed as his life points hit 0, then he saw Yugi giving up his soul for Yami's._

_End Flashback_

Kaiba stood there, looking a bit shell-shocked from the magnitude of what he had just admitted.

"Are you ok, Seto?" Mokuba asked gently.

"Mokuba…tell me something, little brother." Kaiba told him.

"Um, sure Seto. " Mokuba replied, a little weary of whatever his brother's request might actually be.

"Did I just admit that I loved Yugi Moto?" The normally cold-hearted CEO asked his little brother.

Mokuba giggled happily and nodded.

Kaiba closed his eyes, thinking about something.

Unable to contain his happy emotions for his big brother, Mokuba somehow put aside his shy nature and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist in a tight loving hug.

Kaiba gasped softly, surprised and caught off-guard by his brother's affection, but keeping to this new concept of loving someone, he returned Mokuba's embrace.

"I love you big brother." Mokuba whispered.

"I love you too little bro." Kaiba replied, his azure eyes losing their cold look and it was replaced by warm compassion.

Mokuba smiled happily and adoringly up at his big brother.

Seto smiled back, before getting an unsettling vision of his new lover being turned evil by an unknown force.

"Yugi…" He groaned softly.

"What's wrong nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, feeling concern for his older brother whom he idolized in so many ways.

"It's Yugi. He's in trouble, Mokie." Kaiba replied.

"But how do you know? And how is he in trouble, big bro?" Mokuba asked, seemingly filled with questions for his big brother once again.

"I couldn't answer either of those questions little brother. But I have to run to Yugi's for a bit to see what's going on. So for now you go back to bed, Mokuba." He said calmly.

"Aww but Seto, I want to help." Mokuba whined as he pouted, looking up at his big brother somehow hoping his cute looks would change his big bro's mind.

But Kaiba would have nothing of it as he shook his head. "I appreciate your bravery to want to protect me but if I'm too late, I can't risk losing you to the same force." Kaiba explained as gently as he could to his little brother.

Mokuba sighed, giving in. "All right but if your not back in an hour I'm coming after you. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal. Sweet dreams, kiddo." Kaiba told him, tenderly kissing his baby brother's forehead before he left his bedroom to get dressed.

Within 10 minutes, Kaiba was dressed and had his Duel Disk ready as he left the main entrance of his company.

Mokuba smiled as he headed back to his bedroom, knowing his big brother had everything under control.

He sat on the edge of his bed and set his alarm clock to go off in an hour and got himself settled in his small bed once more.

Within minutes, the smaller Kaiba was fast asleep.

Meanwhile back at Yugi's the TV-like monitor that Yubel had produced went black and slowly disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Yami looked at Yugi with tear-filled eyes. "Yugi…I'm so sorry." He said, a tear running down the former Pharaoh's cheek.

"Too late for that." Yugi hissed.

Yubel giggled wickedly. "Now do you understand? That's who you really are. An evil, greedy Pharaoh who only thinks about himself!" She taunted.

Yami moaned softly, shaking his head quickly as he refused to give in to the demented creature's taunting.

Meanwhile, Seto was halfway done on his way to Yugi's house. _"Hang in there, Yugi. I'm coming. I just hope I'm not too late…"_ Kaiba thought as he quickened his pace to a jog.

Yugi was in danger so he couldn't waste any time or leave anything to chance if he wanted to save the tri-colored haired child.

"_I'll save you Yugi!"_ Kaiba thought.

To be continued…


	19. Kaiba VS Yubel! Duel For Yugi!

A/N: This chapter Kaiba will arrive and face Yubel's mysterious deck based on her own card

_A/N: This chapter Kaiba will arrive and face Yubel's mysterious deck based on her own card. There's just one problem: Kaiba has never even heard of the card! Can the former World Champ defeat Yubel or are her cards too tough for him to handle? Find out here! Also I still need an idea of how Yubel will use her stronger magic on Yugi. And also Kaiba will figure out right away that Yubel has done something to Yugi as he can tell that the real Yugi would love him. Also one more thing, in order to weaken Kaiba's resolve and make him do as she wishes, she like Pegasus back in Duelist Kingdom will threaten to harm Mokuba should he tempt her again, thus Kaiba is forced to agree to her terms to keep his brother safe so he agrees to do as she wants so long as Mokuba is unharmed, which she complies. This will probably be the only time in the story where she actually stays true to her word. Anyway enjoy guys! Note about the duel: Kaiba's deck is composed of cards from every arc from Duelist Kingdom on along with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie duels he has with Pegasus and Yami Yugi until Anubis interferes and the effect of Kaiba's Crush Card Virus is the anime one, however unlike the anime monsters sent to the graveyard by Crush Card CAN be brought back via magic cards like Monster Reborn with no adverse effects. Ancient Lamp's effect is tweaked when Yubel steals it from Kaiba's deck as in this La Jinn can also be summoned from the deck as well as the hand. Oh and in this Yubel's card has the ability to force Kaiba's monsters to attack her like in the anime._

_Last Time_

_Yubel giggled wickedly. "Now do you understand? That's who you really are. An evil, greedy Pharaoh who only thinks about himself!" She taunted._

_Yami moaned softly, shaking his head quickly as he refused to give in to the demented creature's taunting._

_Meanwhile, Seto was halfway done on his way to Yugi's house. "Hang in there, Yugi. I'm coming. I just hope I'm not too late…" Kaiba thought as he quickened his pace to a jog._

_Yugi was in danger so he couldn't waste any time or leave anything to chance if he wanted to save the tri-colored haired child._

"_I'll save you Yugi!" Kaiba thought._

End Flashback

Yubel giggled wickedly. "It's only a matter of time now Pharaoh. 'Till your spirit is totally crushed!" She said, laughing an inhuman laugh.

Meanwhile, Kaiba could see the roof of the Game Shop come into view as he arrived there.

"This is it, Seto. Time to prove your love to Yugi." He thought as he flung the door open.

"Yugi!" Kaiba called, with a determined look on his face.

Yubel growled. "Seto Kaiba…" She muttered.

Yugi stared at the teen CEO, wondering why he had come.

"Yugi it's me, Kaiba." He called, staring at Yugi before his stare shifted to Yubel, his gaze turning cold.

"I know it's you Kaiba." Yugi replied.

Kaiba's gaze stayed fixed on Yubel. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

Yubel smiled evilly. "I am Yubel." She replied in a calm but fiendish voice.

Kaiba's gaze turned from Yubel to Yugi, softening when it locked with Yugi's stare as he walked over.

"Yugi…" Kaiba began.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, his voice gentle but at the same time a touch cold.

"There's something I've kept secret from you since our second duel at Duelist Kingdom." He told the smaller child, his voice growing softer as he was overcome by his own emotions.

"Yes, what is it?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms in a sort of annoyed pose.

"When you sent Celtic Guardian to attack my decaying Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon but you called off the attack, I sensed something but it took me until tonight to realize it." Kaiba explained.

"Realize what, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Realize that I love you. I love you, Yugi Moto!" Kaiba told him in the most passionate voice he could muster.

Yugi stood there for a moments, not saying anything.

"Yugi?" The azure-eyed teen asked.

"I only love Yubel, Seto Kaiba." Yugi replied, in an almost emotionless tone.

Kaiba bit his lip.

He realized something was wrong.

He knew the real Yugi had fancied him since the duel at Duelist Kingdom where Tea had to stop Yugi from allowing Yami to complete the attack that would have most certainly led to Kaiba's death.

His azure eyes blazed as his gaze turned to an enraged one at Yubel.

"What have you done?! What have you done to him?!" Kaiba snarled.

Yubel cackled insanely. "Your so mean, Kaiba." She said, faking a pout.

Kaiba growled. "Cut the theatrics and tell me what you did to the one I love!" He spat.

Yubel giggled sinisterly. "Ooh, tough guy Kaiba means business. Very well I find it much easier to make those I love much more obedient once I make an extraction of sorts." She replied with a snicker.

Kaiba's eyes widened before he snarled in rage once more.

"You monster!" He hissed, going beyond angry now.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "I wouldn't threaten me again if I were you, Seto Kaiba." She warned.

Kaiba stared at the deranged spirit, his azure eyes filled with unquenchable hate for it.

"Yeah and what makes you think I'll obey your ridiculous demands?" Kaiba roared.

"Because…" She began as black magic surrounded her hands and in a matter of moments, the sleeping form of Mokuba appeared in her arms, the small boy being brought there presumably brought there by Yubel's ability to teleport herself and others.

"Mokuba!!" Kaiba screamed but Mokuba didn't awake as he was either in a very deep sleep or hypnotized by Yubel to remain asleep.

"Yes, Kaiba. Do you care enough about your little brother to threaten me again? Let's hope you do for should you threaten me again I will erase your precious brother's mind and turn him into my mindless servant…" She said with a cruel laugh as she stroked Mokuba's jet-black hair in mock affection.

Kaiba growled softly, but sighed resignedly. He had to give in otherwise his little brother would be harmed.

"Fine I'll do as you wish, just leave my little brother out of this!" He growled.

Yubel giggled softly. "That's a good boy, Kaiba." She said as Mokuba left the same way he came as he wound up back in his room, unharmed and with no memory of the situation.

"So what do you want?" Kaiba asked grudgingly.

Yubel chuckled as her right arm grew out further, veins showing as it extended out into a duel disk.

"What I want is to duel you, Seto Kaiba." She replied gleefully, knowing he would accept as he was forced to in order to keep Mokuba safe and unharmed.

"Fine I'll duel you but when I win I'll take great pleasure in erasing you from existence for putting my little brother in danger and for the cheap stunt you pulled on Yugi!" Kaiba roared.

Yubel giggled sinisterly. "We shall see, Kaiba. But should you lose Yugi will remain mine forever!!" She cackled insanely.

"Time to duel!" They both shouted.

Kaiba: 8000

Yubel: 8000

"I'll start things off. I play Kaibaman in attack mode." Kaiba called as the near-mirror image of him appeared on the field. (300/600)

He looked over the rest of his hand as he saw one of his trusted Blue-Eyes White Dragons there along with his deadly Crush Card virus trap, Sword of Soul, Obligatory Summon and Pot of Greed.

He grinned, realizing he could bring out his signature monster in his very first move.

"Now I'll activate his special ability. By sacrificing him, I can call forth my signature card…" Kaiba began as his mirror-image counterpart disappeared in a veil of light.

In it's place came a familiar blue-eyed white-scaled dragon that unleashed it's trademark roar.

"The almighty **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**!!" Kaiba shouted, laughing as Yubel just watched calmly, not worried at all as Blue-Eyes roared furiously at her. (3000/2500)

"Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said as the image of his facedown card appeared, hidden from Yubel's vision.

"_All I need to do now is draw Saggi The Dark Clown and I can infect him with my facedown Crush Card trap and every monster in that demon's deck with 1500 attack points or more, will be useless."_ Kaiba thought with a smirk.

"My turn." Yubel called as she drew.

She spied her hand which held Yubel Summoning, Spell Chronicle, Sinister Seeds, Negate Attack, Samsara Lotus and Double Summon.

"I activate Yubel Summoning. (1) So by paying 500 life points I'm allowed to add any monster with 'Yubel' in it's name from my deck. Also by doing this I'm also allowed to pick any monster from YOUR deck and summon it to my side of the field, regardless of how powerful it is, Kaiba!" She called with wicked glee.

"Oh no!" Kaiba growled, as hundreds of questions about what monster she'd want to steal from his deck.

Yubel giggled evilly. "So I'll take your Ancient Lamp and use it's special effect to special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp from my deck." She called as the stolen Lamp appeared on her side (900/1400) and her own copy of La Jinn appeared with his signature chuckle. (1800/1000)

Kaiba laughed. "So you stole my Lamp, big deal! Neither my Lamp nor your La Jinn can compare to my Blue-Eyes!" He taunted.

Kaiba: 8000

Yubel: 7500

Yubel smirked. "No but I have a card that can." She told him.

"Then play it." Kaiba challenged.

Yubel giggled softly. "Very well. But first I play this. I summon Samsara Lotus!" She shouted as a plant-like creature with one large flower with about 10 open petals appeared, sitting cross-legged on some sort of green pad. (0/0)

"Next I activate Double Summon! With this magic card I'm allowed to perform a second Normal Summon this turn." She said as a Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts looked ready to attack a woman warrior on the card.

"Now the time has come. I sacrifice your Lamp and my Genie to summon myself – Yubel!" She called, laughing evilly.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Kaiba shouted, having no knowledge whatsoever of this card.

Yubel just smiled insanely as an almost exact clone of herself appeared on her side, Kaiba's Ancient Lamp going to his own Graveyard.

The only difference between the spirit Yubel and her monster card form was that she had more black covering her legs and her cleverage along with what looked like an alternate version of the Eye of Anubis on her forehead. (0/0)

"Next I place two cards facedown. Then I activate the magic card Spell Chronicle!" (2) She called as what looked like a magical scroll appeared on her side.

"I've never seen that before…" Kaiba remarked.

"Then of course you can't stop it's special abilities! Abilities, which I use now! Normally to play this card, I would have to discard my hand to play it. However, you'll notice this is the last card in my hand therefore I lose none of my cards. However I must remove 5 Magic, Trap and or Monster cards from my deck. So I shall remove Mystical Space Typhoon, Super Fusion (3), Zero Sprite, Demonic Rose and Grinder Golem from the game."

"That ends my turn." Yubel called as Lotus left her side.

"What the?" Kaiba asked as he drew.

Yubel chuckled at Kaiba's confusion. "In order to keep myself in play I must offer a monster every turn." She explained.

Kaiba nodded in understanding and looked at his card. It was Ryu-Kishin Powered instead of the card he wanted to pull – Saggi The Dark Clown.

"_Damn it. Ryu-Kishin Powered is too strong to host the Crush Card."_ Kaiba mentally berated himself as he placed the card in his hand for later.

Right now his main objective was to destroy that monstrosity's monster twin and he knew exactly how to do it and who to do it with.

"Blue-Eyes destroy Yubel! White Lightning!" He ordered.

Blue-Eyes opened his mouth and launched his signature White Lightning attack, but to his surprise, Yubel was still there.

"Counterattack! Turn that White Lightning blast back on Kaiba!" Yubel called as her monster self seemingly inhaled the blast and fired it back at Kaiba who screamed in pain as his life points decreased by 3000.

Kaiba: 5000

Yubel: 7500

"Why have my life points dropped you should have lost 3000 not me!" Kaiba protested.

Yubel laughed evilly. "I must not have mentioned. Any battle damage I take is inflicted on you!" She said as she continued laughing.

"This duel's not over, just like my turn! I activate Pot of Greed!" Kaiba screamed as the chuckling pot appeared and he drew two cards, one of which was the card he needed – Saggi the Dark Clown.

His other card was his Attack Transfer magic card which he planned to use to power up her monster giving it the same original attack as his trusted Blue-Eyes then he would simply use Crush Card to infect Saggi and wipe out Yubel.

"Thanks for that, Kaiba. By playing a magic card you've activated Spell Chronicle's special effect so it gets a Chronicle Counter." Yubel replied.

"Fine then. Now I play my Attack Transfer magic card so you get the same attack points as my Blue-Eyes." Kaiba replied with an evil smirk.

Yubel looked puzzled by Kaiba's move. "Chronicle gets a second counter then but why power me up?" She asked curiously.

Kaiba laughed. "So I could do this! Combo attack! I summon Saggi the Dark Clown and now I activate my Crush Card!"

"Ah!! How dare you!" Yubel snarled.

Kaiba grinned. "I take it you know the Crush Card destroys every one of my opponent's monsters with 1500 or more attack points."

Yubel gasped in horror as she realized he had only played Attack Transfer to destroy her monster self!

Kaiba smiled as he saw the demonic creature vanish but was met by Yubel's deranged laughter.

"I missed the joke." Kaiba said, wryly.

Yubel cackled maliciously. "By destroying me you've allowed me to summon my stronger form…"

A 2-headed dragon-like creature with one eye where it's chest was appeared on Yubel's side on the field, letting out a fiendish roar. "Meet YUBEL – TERROR INCARNATE!!" Yubel shouted, cackling insanely. (0/0)

Kaiba shuddered slightly as he set a card in his duel disk. "I activate my Obligatory Summon magic card so now your forced to play as many copies of Terror Incarnate that you have!"

Yubel just smirked as she laid out 2 additional copies of her second form.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba called, but there was some uneasiness in his voice because he knew he had only a few turns left.

"My turn!" Yubel shouted, drawing a card.

"Terror Incarnate, attack his dragon!" Yubel called as the 2-headed beast was blasted by Blue-Eyes' White Lightning.

Kaiba screamed in pain as his life points fell rapidly to 2000.

Kaiba: 2000

Yubel: 7500

"I end my turn." Yubel said as two of her 3 Incarnates exploded into pixels.

In their places, 2 three-headed dragons with one eye where it's chest was, appeared roaring loudly.

"Meet **YUBEL – THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE**!!" Yubel shouted, with another insane laugh.

"_This is it. If I don't win the duel this round or destroy those demons, not only will I lose this duel but, I'll also lose the only chance I have to save Yugi."_ Kaiba thought as he drew.

He slowly drew and after what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes.

"Yes! Perfect! I activate my Raigeki magic card!" Kaiba called, laughing.

Yubel growled as all three of her monster forms were obliterated.

Kaiba sighed in relief but his relief was short-lived as Yubel laughed, summoning another copy of Ultimate Nightmare.

Kaiba sighed in despair. _"Yugi…I'm so sorry. I tried my very best."_ He thought as he ended his turn.

Yubel didn't even bother to draw this turn. "Nightmare attack!" She ordered as it attacked Blue-Eyes effective wiping out Kaiba's life points.

Kaiba: 0

Yubel: 7500

"Yugi!! I'm sorry, Yugi!!" Kaiba screamed.

To be continued…


	20. A Brief But Futile Breakthrough

A/N: In this chappie, Tea will arrive having somehow sensed Kaiba's anguish to try and help

_A/N: In this chappie, Tea will arrive having somehow sensed Kaiba's anguish to try and help. She briefly succeeds but in the process winds up enraging Yubel. Thanks to Peach Wookie for the idea! Also this chapter has a bit of cursing in it from Tea and Yubel. Just wanted to warn you all._

_Last Time_

"_Nightmare, attack!" Yubel ordered as it attacked Blue-Eyes, effectively wiping out Kaiba's life points._

_Kaiba: 0_

_Yubel: 7500_

"_Yugi!! I'm sorry, Yugi!!" Kaiba screamed._

_End Flashback_

Kaiba slowly fell to his knees, almost in disbelief over his own defeated.

"You are defeated, Seto Kaiba. A rank amateur to one who has resided for centuries…" Yubel taunted with a sort of bratty smile.

"Y-You've lived for centuries? What kind of a creature are you? " Kaiba asked, his voice shaky.

Yubel chuckled. "I am the one who created Yugi's nightmares and who will rule this world as queen with Yugi by my side. It shall be perfect…" She giggled.

"But why possess Yugi?" Kaiba asked, confused by her logic.

"Because I needed someone with a dark heart." Yubel answered coolly.

"Dark heart?" Kaiba asked.

Yubel giggled and nodded as she stroked Kaiba's chin with one long demon-like claw in teasing affection. "Yes, Seto Kaiba. Someone with inner turmoil." She explained.

Unknown to the demon Duel Monster, Tea Gardener was just outside the Kame game shop and could hear everything that was going on.

She was just waiting for the right moment to enter so she could go in and rescue Yugi from Yubel's demented grip of her 'love'.

"But that can't be. The Pharaoh is always going on about how Yugi is a hikari or soul of light." Kaiba protested.

"That is true however Yugi also holds the darkest shadow." Yubel replied with a vile grin.

"Darkest shadow?" Yami and Kaiba asked.

Yubel nodded, looking at Yugi with her twisted adoration.

"So since I lost, what are you going to do with me?" Kaiba asked her.

Before she could answer, the front door of the shop flew open.

Yubel growled.

She hated these constant intrusions upon her fun.

Kaiba shielded his eyes from the glaring light of the sort of pendant the new person wore around her neck.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly upon seeing that it was Tea that had entered.

Yubel went to his side, caressing him lovingly in her arms as she stared at Tea, a wicked grin spread across her lips.

"Ah, little Tea. Welcome…" Yubel said sweetly.

"Quiet! I've heard enough of your games!" Tea hissed.

Yubel giggled softly. "Whatever do you mean Tea?" She asked innocently.

"You know god damn well what I mean! You brainwashed Yugi you sick bitch!" Tea screamed.

Yubel chuckled softly. "I'm afraid your mistaken. I did nothing to Yugi, he chose this all on his own." She said, smiling wickedly.

"Liar! Yugi could never love a demented bastard like you!" Tea hissed.

"That's enough." Yugi said calmly, having broke his silence.

Yubel crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at Tea.

"You know what you are, Yubel?" Tea spat, ignoring Yugi's warning for the time being.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Your just like a spoiled brat. When you don't get your way, you twist people or any other damn thing you can think of 'till the little brat queen in you is satisfied!" Tea roared before walking over to Yugi.

"Yugi?" Tea asked her childhood friend gently.

"Yes what is it?" Yugi asked calmly but his voice still a bit on the icy side as Yubel is using the weakest of her love control power on him.

Tea smiles and holds up her hand, the one where the much since faded ink of her 'Ring of Friendship' lies.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, seeing nothing but his friend's bare skin.

"It's our Friendship Ring remember, Yugi?" She asked hopefully.

"Friendship…Ring…" Yugi repeated softly.

"That's right, Yugi. Nothing can break that. Maybe this will help you also." She replied.

She held up the Unity magic card which had himself, her and their friends Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor stacking their hands together, showing their bond of friendship.

Yugi gasped as the memories came flooding back to him and in a matter of seconds Yubel's control was broken.

"Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi hugged her tight, a sure sign that Yubel's spell was broken.

Tea smiled happily and returned the hug.

However her happiness was short-lived as she was soon met with an incensed Yubel.

"You bitch! How dare you take Yugi from me! He is mine and mine alone!" Yubel seethed.

Tea smirked darkly. "I don't see your name on him, Yubel." She teased.

Yubel screamed, enraged as she activated her magic.

Tea's eyes widened in fear as the cruel magic built up power.

"What's going on?" Kaiba wondered.

A dark version of the Eye of Anubis appeared on Yubel's forehead.

"Yugi Moto…from this moment on, my magic shall strip you of your ability to love all boys and girls excluding me…and this time you will stay mine forever…" She declared.

Yugi nodded, moaning softly as he felt himself being forever stripped of his ability to love boys and girls.

Yubel smiled insanely as she continued her cruel work.

After a few more moments of fruitless fighting, Yugi stopped moaning and looked down at his hands.

His left was emblazed with Yubel and a heart in a circle without a cross through it, meaning it was ok while his right was emblazed with Tea and a heart in a circle with a line through it meaning he couldn't do that.

What his left meant was he could openly express affection to Yubel while his right meant he was literally unable to show love to Tea or anyone but Yubel.

He looked up at the evil spirit and smiled slightly. "I'm forever yours, Yubel-chan." He whispered to her.

Yubel cackled evilly knowing now there was no way her plans could be stopped.

_To be continued…_

_Hope you liked how I did it, Peach! This was especially for you!_


	21. Stripping Of Pride

A/N: Although Yugi is controlled by Yubel, his personality sort of reverts back to his sweet self and although Yubel is forcin

_A/N: Although Yugi is controlled by Yubel, his personality sort of reverts back to his sweet self and although Yubel is forcing him to love her, he doesn't see the evil in her due to the fact that he willingly admitted he loved her in 14. The idea for this part of the story is loosely based on a future chapter of Sho's Rage. Also in this chapter, Rebecca appears and confronts Yubel only to have Yubel manipulate her and embarrass her to tears by humiliating her. How you ask? You'll have to read to find out._

_Last Time_

_After a few more moments of fruitless fighting, Yugi stopped moaning and looked down at his hands._

_His left was emblazed with Yubel and a heart in a circle without a cross through it, meaning it was ok while his right was emblazed with Tea and a heart in a circle with a line through it meaning he couldn't do that._

_What his left meant was he could openly express affection to Yubel while his right meant he was literally unable to show love to Tea or anyone but Yubel._

_He looked up at the evil spirit and smiled slightly. "I'm forever yours, Yubel-chan." He whispered to her._

_Yubel cackled evilly knowing now there was no way her plans could be stopped._

_End Flashback_

"What was that…?" Kaiba asked as he looked on.

"I have no idea, but it would really great if it didn't do it again." Tea groaned.

Yubel smiled wickedly as she pulled Yugi into her arms, caressing his cheek in her own twisted affection.

Kaiba glared at Yubel with extreme hatred. "Your…not…human…" Kaiba growled.

Yubel bit her lip as she faked a pout. "Must you resort to name-calling, Seto? I'm hurt."

"Time to teach you a lesson you nutjob!" Kaiba roared charging at her, but the second he touched Yugi he received a powerful electric shock.

Kaiba screamed in pain, as he was shocked.

"No! What just happened?!" Kaiba shouted.

Yubel giggled. "It's just a little magic trick." She said as she cuddled Yugi close to her.

Yugi smiled, enjoying her embrace. In his current mindset he didn't see Yubel's evil only her extremely twisted love.

Tea glared hatefully at the spirit. She wished there was something she could do but there wasn't.

Yubel smirked as she thought of a truly devious idea. Her gaze met Yugi's and their lips touched in a powerful but tainted kiss.

Kaiba gasped in horror, as did Tea and Yami.

"I love you, my little Yugi." Yubel whispered smiling wickedly.

Yugi smiled innocently back up at her. "I love you too Yubel-chan." He replied happily as though he was glad he was under her control.

Yubel giggled, kissing him again. "That's a good boy. I'll have you forever and nothing will change that." She told him.

Yugi hugged her lightly, never wanting to leave her arms. "Please… keep me forever. I'm always happy when I'm with my Yubel-chan." He told her.

Yubel smiled evilly as she held him. "Don't worry, my little prince. No one will ever get near you I'll make sure of that my little Yugi." She said sweetly.

"I love you Yubel…I'll stay with you forever…" Yugi said in a dreamy almost dazed voice.

Yubel giggled wickedly. Just hearing the small boy say how much he loved her simply made her obsession with keeping Yugi all to herself even stronger.

Jaden and Haou were nothing compared to Yugi. She could do whatever she wished with him and he would love her forever still.

Suddenly the door burst open, again.

Standing there was the blonde genius, Rebecca Hawkins.

"You let go of MY Yugi!" She shouted angrily.

Yubel cackled insanely. "Little Rebecca, do you honestly think Yugi is yours?" She asked in her sick, manipulative voice.

"Yes of course I know!" Rebecca countered angrily.

Yubel giggled softly. "When you were young, you met him and instantly fell in love with him following a duel."

Rebecca gasped. "But how did you know that?" She asked, growing afraid.

Yubel chuckled wickedly. She sensed the small girl getting frightened of her, and she loved it.

"My little one, I know everything about everyone that I wish to 'befriend'…" She teased,

Rebecca shuddered softly, as she stared at the deranged duel monster. "Who are you?" She asked shakily.

Yubel grinned, loving the uneasiness in her voice. "I am Yubel, little Rebecca."

"Stop calling me little! I'm not little! I'm a college student!" She snarled.

Yubel just laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Rebecca spat.

"You claim to be a college student but your mannerisms are that of a spoiled brat." Yubel teased.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Yubel smirked. "It's simple. Whenever you don't get your way, you throw a temper tantrum like a spoiled brat." She taunted.

Rebecca bit her lip. Yubel was getting to her, and she knew it.

"That's not true!" Rebecca protested.

Yubel giggled darkly. "Your only proving my point, brat." She taunted.

"I'm not a brat!" The blonde genius screamed.

Yubel smirked. "You want Yugi to be yours, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Rebecca responded.

"If you stick with me, I can get you everything you want and more. Just give yourself to me and allow me to do what I wish to help you." She said.

"So if I'm willing to work with you, you'll get Yugi to love me?" She asked.

Yubel nodded, masking a wicked smile.

"Then I accept your offer. You may do as you wish with me as long as I'm given Yugi's love." Rebecca replied.

Yubel nodded, pretending to keep to her word. "Now come closer." She commanded softly.

Rebecca nodded obediently and came closer to Yubel.

Yubel smiled wickedly and produced a toddler girl's shirt, a baby bottle, a baby pacifier and a soft girl's diaper.

Tea, Kaiba and Yami watched with wide eyes, wondering what the demented creature would do next.

"Remove your clothes first." Yubel told her.

Rebecca looked puzzled, but slowly removed her shirt. "Why am I removing my clothes?" She asked curiously.

"So I can dress you in clothes that will give you more respect." Yubel lied, but sounded truthful.

"Well ok." She replied.

Yubel smirked as she dressed the blonde girl in the toddler's shirt, buttoning it tightly so she couldn't undo them herself.

Then Yubel slowly undid Rebecca's pants and her light blue panties and redressed her in the girl's diaper.

Tea held back a snicker as she watched.

Lastly, she placed the pacifier in Rebecca's mouth and the baby bottle in her right hand before she began cackling insanely.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she heard Yubel cackling.

Yubel grinned wickedly as she used her powers to produce a mirror in front of Rebecca.

Rebecca's eyes widened as the pacifier in her mouth fell out and her eyes brimmed over with tears.

"You…You double-crossed me!" She whimpered.

Yubel laughed evilly. "Yes I did, little brat. Now to be rid of you…" She began as her eyes glowed and the Eye Of Anubis was forced on to her forehead.

"Magic of shadows and evil I invoke thee. Use your power to make this girl a 2-year-old toddler to ensure she is powerless…" Yubel chanted.

Moments later, Rebecca instantly grew down to the size of a toddler, holding the teddy bear she had when Yugi first met her while she sucked from the baby bottle Yubel had given her.

Despite the others' best effort to avoid laughing they did anyway as Yubel's twisted game was only just beginning and there seemed to be no way to escape her cruelty…or was there?

To be continued…


	22. Baby Rebecca And A Daring Joey

A/N: For those of you who ain't too keen with baby-talk at the end of the chapter ill put the translations for what Rebecca sa

_A/N: For those of you who ain't too keen with baby-talk at the end of the chapter ill put the translations for what Rebecca says in baby-talk. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

"_Magic of shadows and evil I invoke thee. Use your power to make this girl a 2-year-old toddler to ensure she is powerless…" Yubel chanted._

_Moments later, Rebecca instantly grew down to the size of a toddler, holding the teddy bear she had when Yugi first met her while she sucked from the baby bottle Yubel had given her._

_Despite the others' best effort to avoid laughing they did anyway as Yubel's twisted game was only just beginning and there seemed to be no way to escape her cruelty…or was there?_

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile back at Joey's house, the blonde couldn't seem to get to sleep.

He opened one eye as he checked his watch.

"_1:30 in the morning? What the heck is going on?"_ Joey thought as he heard a knock on his door.

"_Who could wanna talk at 1:30 in the morning?"_ He thought as he went to answer the door.

When he opened it, his eyes widened. "Mokuba? What are you doing here, little guy?" Joey asked, still half-asleep.

"It's Seto. He hasn't come back yet and it's been an hour…" The smaller Kaiba told him.

"Come back from where, man?" Joey asked.

"Yugi's house." Mokuba told him.

"So lemme get dis straight. Kaiba goes to Yuge's place, then an hour later you practically sleepwalk over here looking for my help in helping your brotha?" Joey asked.

Mokuba nodded with a slight yawn.

"Ah boy. How did I wind up in dis mess?" Joey asked himself.

"So will you help me, Joey?" Mokuba asked pleadingly.

"Well since I'd never hear the end of it from Kaiba if I refuse, sure…just give me a second to get dressed." Joey told him.

Mokuba nodded.

Joey turned away from the doorway as he shut it, so Mokuba couldn't see him getting dressed and sleepily walked back over to his couch.

Slowly, he pulled on his jeans and the green jacket he wore at Duelist Kingdom and strapped his duel disk on, just in case he needed to duel.

He then got back up and lumbered back toward the door, opening it again.

"Ok…let's go." Joey muttered, wishing he had a cup of coffee to wake himself up.

"Sure but first…" Mokuba giggled darkly as he sprayed Joey with the hose.

Joey yelled softly as he felt himself soaked.

"Your lucky I'm in dis for Yuge…" Joey muttered as his hair was dripping wet, but he wasn't half-asleep anymore.

But then again, could anyone be after being sprayed with a hose?

Mokuba grinned softly as he went ahead of the older boy leading the way to Yugi's house.

Back at Yugi's house, Kaiba stood there, stunned at what he had just witnessed.

"Pharaoh am I going nuts or did Yubel just turn Rebecca into a 2-year-old baby?" Kaiba asked.

"I wish it were only a joke, Kaiba but it sadly did happen." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled darkly at the now 2-year-old Rebecca.

"What's going on? Why is everything so much bigger?" Rebecca asked.

Yubel giggled darkly. "Hello wittle baby. Your 2 years old now." She taunted.

Rebecca squealed in shock.

"Aww is the little baby scared of the big girl?" Yubel taunted with a cruel laugh.

Rebecca whimpered softly, her confidence and bravery gone.

Tea glared hatefully at the spirit.

Meanwhile Joey and Mokuba had just reached the game shop.

Slowly, Joey opened the door.

"Hey Yuge…you in here?" Joey asked, barely able to make out any forms in the near pitch-black darkness of the room.

"Yes Joey I'm right here." Yugi told him.

Slowly Joey's eyes adjusted to the darkness and his gaze fell on Yubel as Mokuba made his way inside.

"Huh? What's dat?" Joey asked looking at Yubel.

Kaiba's eyes widened, seeing his little brother. "Mokuba." He whispered.

"Seto!" Mokuba called happily as he ran over to his big brother, jumping in his arms.

"Mokie…you did come for me just like you promised." Kaiba whispered.

"Of course big bro, I'd never break a promise to you." Mokuba replied happily.

"Hello Jwoey." Rebecca said in baby-talk.

Joey looked down and snickered a bit. "What the? Rebecca your a 2-year old!" He cried in surprise.

Rebecca giggled. "That's wight Joey. I'm twosies now." She replied.

"Aw man I finally cracked." Joey concluded.

"No, Joey…" Yami whispered.

"Den what's going on?" Joey asked.

Before Yami could answer his friend's question, Yubel spoke up.

"Greetings Joey Wheeler…" She said in a soft sinister voice as Yugi cuddled with her.

Joey's eyes widened in shock but he managed to keep his cool.

"Who are you?" Joey asked, making sure to stay and act as calm as possible so she couldn't mess with his mind like she had done the others.

"I am Yubel, little Joey." She replied sweetly as though she and Joey had been friends for years.

Joey suppressed a gasp of fright as he remembered seeing Yubel's card on his computer while Yugi was over at his place.

"I see." He replied coolly.

Yubel looked surprised that he wasn't afraid but she knew with the right situation he would be.

Joey's gaze shifted to Yugi. "Yuge?" He asked quietly.

But Yugi didn't respond, staying close to Yubel instead.

Yubel giggled wickedly softly, but not soft enough to keep Joey from hearing.

"All right, Yubel. Spill. What's up with my best bud?" Joey asked.

"Relax, Joey. Yugi is perfectly safe with me, where he will stay forever." Yubel told him.

"Forever? But why?" Joey asked.

Yubel giggled at the blonde's cluelessness.

"Because Joey it was I who created Yugi's nightmares!" She explained with an inhuman laugh.

Joey gasped in horror. "Yugi! Come on! We gotta get out of here man!" Joey pleaded.

Yugi shook his head. "I will never leave Yubel-chan the one I love." The brainwashed child replied.

"Love?! Yuge have you lost your mind?! Dis ding created your bad dreams!" Joey shouted.

"No. I love Yubel and I will stay with her forever." Yugi replied as he kissed the demonic fiend deeply on the lips.

Yubel giggled wickedly as she kissed him back. "I love you my little Yugi…"

Yugi smiled happily at her. "I love you too Yubel-chan."

"What's going on, bro?" Mokuba asked.

"Well Mokuba this Yubel somehow robbed Yugi of his mind or his common sense." Kaiba replied bitterly.

It was then Joey noticed the symbols on Yugi's hands.

"Hey Yuge what's wit dose freaky dings on your hands?" Joey asked, confused.

"Their a gift from my Yubel." Yugi replied happily.

"Gift?" Joey asked. He didn't like the sound of this one bit.

Yubel smirked. "Yes Joey. To make sure Yugi would love me and only me forever I stripped him of his ability to love all boys and girls except me." She said with an insane smile.

Joey gasped in horror as did Mokuba. "You…sick…inhuman…bastard!!" Joey screamed, going beyond angry now.

"Oh don't be so sad wittle Joey. He's still your best fwiend." Yubel teased in baby-talk.

Joey snarled, activating his duel disk. "Dat's it! I've had it with you! Let's duel!" Joey shouted.

"Wheeler no! You won't stand a chance against her! She crushed me!" Kaiba warned.

"Den I'll avenge you and Yuge, Kaiba." Joey told him.

"Oh I can't watch…" Kaiba moaned.

"So you wish to duel me, little Joey?" Yubel teased.

"You got it! Let's go!" Joey snarled.

Yubel smirked as her arm grew out into her duel disk.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

To be continued…

_Baby-talk translations_

_1 – Jwoey equals Joey._

_2 - Wittle equals little._

_3 - Wight equals right._

_4 – Twosies equals two._

_5 – Fwiend equals friend._


	23. Joey VS Yubel! Avenge Kaiba And Yugi!

A/N: Surprise

_A/N: Surprise! Since I'm feeling generous today I've decided to treat you to 2 chapters of Nightmarish Dreams instead of 1! Enjoy everyone! Also in this duel instead of focusing with just her deck, Yubel will use her cards in combination with cards Jesse and Marcel used while under her control along with a few of Adrian's cards. Also Joey has Hermos as he senses Yubel as a world threat and returns to Joey's deck. However because I plan to drag out the match, the duel will be split in 2 parts._

_Last Time_

"_So you wish to duel me, little Joey?" Yubel teased._

"_You got it! Let's go!" Joey snarled._

_Yubel smirked as her arm grew out into her duel disk._

"_Duel!" They both shouted._

_End Flashback_

Joey: 8000

Yubel: 8000

"I'll start things off." Joey called drawing his 6th card.

Joey scanned his hand carefully. He held Gearfried The Iron Knight, Jinzo, Panther Warrior, Compensation Mediation, Skull Dice and Attrition.

"I summon Panther Warrior!" Joey yelled.

The familiar purple armor-plated panther appeared with a ferocious roar as the green cape on his back swayed lightly as he tightly gripped his sword, ready for battle. (2000/1600)

"Then I'll place dese 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Your move." Joey growled.

Yubel smiled evilly as she drew her 6th card. Her hand held Chaos Core, Advanced Dark, Samsara Lotus, Sinister Seeds, Phantom Skyblaster and Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus.

"I'll start with the field magic card Advanced Dark." Yubel stated with a smirk.

"What is that?!" Joey shouted as a circle of darkness appears with writing on it, similar to that on the Seal Of Orichalcos.

Yubel giggled evilly. "Don't worry. You'll soon find out." She teased.

Joey gulped very softly before he glared intensely at the deranged beast. "Just finish your move!" He growled.

Yubel giggled softly. "Very well. I summon Chaos Core in attack mode." She calmly stated.

A pure black monster with large black wings and a silver orb in the center appeared on her side. (0/0)

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yubel replied.

"My turn." Joey growled, drawing a card. He smiled at it, seeing it was his trusty Red-Eyes Black Dragon but he was unable to be played at that point.

"I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode!" Joey called as the iron-plated armor-wearing warrior appeared on his side of the field. (1800/1600)

"Gearfried attack Chaos Core!" Joey ordered

Gearfried picked up his sword and leapt toward Core, ready to slash it into bits.

"You activated Chaos Core's special ability!" Yubel called with a sinister smile.

"What's it's special ability?" Joey asked.

Yubel giggled. "Tell me little Joey, do you know of a set of cards called The Sacred Beasts?" She asked with a smirk.

Joey shook his head. "No why?" He asked his glare softening into a stare of curiosity.

Yubel chuckled. "You see the Sacred Beasts rival the Egyptian Gods." She told him.

"Yeah so what does that have to do with Chaos Core?" Joey asked incredously.

Yubel laughed wickedly. "Because I send all 3 of the Sacred Beasts to my graveyard!" She shouted.

"No!" Kaiba and Joey both shouted at the same time.

Yubel laughed once more. "By placing the Sacred Beasts in my graveyard, Chaos Core gains 3 counters. By removing one, Chaos Core receives no damage three times." Yubel announced as 3 counters appeared on Core's head.

Then one was removed, as Gearfried slashed him but it remained there unharmed.

"I end my turn." Joey said.

"_Aw man, how can I defeat cards equal in power to the God monstas?"_ Joey thought as he ended his move.

_Can Joey defeat the 3 Sacred Beasts or will he too fall in defeat against Yubel's deck? Find out in the suspenseful conclusion to this duel next time in Nightmarish Dreams!_

_To be continued…_


	24. Stunning End! Part 1

A/N: At last, the exciting part 1 of a 2 part conclusion to the duel of Joey VS Yubel

_A/N: At last, the exciting part 1 of a 2 part conclusion to the duel of Joey VS Yubel. Good VS Evil! Which will triumph? You'll have to read to see, but the result may shock you! Enjoy the chappie! Also Sinister Seeds effect is changed which lets Yubel summon 2 tokens without a monster needing to be destroyed in battle. Also just to let you all know I don't follow the exact card effects for a reason: my duels have a certain way I want them to go so if I have to twist an effect to do so, I will. Also Dark Summoning Beast will be referred to as it's Japanese name, Dark Summons God. Oh one more thing. Phantom Skyblaster CAN attack on the turn it's effect is played._

_Last Time_

_Yubel laughed once more. "By placing the Sacred Beasts in my graveyard, Chaos Core gains 3 counters. By removing one, Chaos Core receives no damage three times." Yubel announced as 3 counters appeared on Core's head._

_Then one was removed, as Gearfried slashed him but it remained there unharmed._

"_I end my turn." Joey said._

"_Aw man, how can I defeat cards equal in power to the God monstas?" Joey thought as he ended his move._

_End Flashback_

Joey stared at Yubel with burning hate.

"_You can do this Joey, just stay calm."_ Joey mentally told himself.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move!" Joey growled at the spirit.

"As you wish, little Joey." Yubel called as she drew her card which was Regenerating Rose.

"I activate my facedown card!" She called, grinning.

"Ah boy…" Joey sighed.

The trap revealed to show a flower spitting out seeds at extremely fast speed.

"What is dat?!" Joey asked, a bit freaked by the card's image.

Yubel smiled deviously. "It's called Sinister Seeds and it lets me summon two Sinister Seed token monsters to my side of the field." She explained.

Joey nodded to show he understood.

Just as Yubel said two demon-like plants appeared on her side, snarling. (100/100 each)

"Then I'll sacrifice these new monsters to play something stronger…" Yubel said with a giggle.

"Wheeler, watch out! If she plays herself, your all but doomed!" Kaiba warned.

"Herself? Kaiba you mean dat ding is a card?!" Joey cried, stunned.

"Yes, but when it's played it's like facing Ra all over again. It can't be beat!" Kaiba told him.

"Don't you worry, Kaiba I'll be sure to stop it." Joey told him.

Yubel smiled as she continued. "Normally I would summon myself, but not this time little Joey. I sacrifice my tokens to summon Regenerating Rose in attack mode!" She called with a soft laugh.

A literal rose appeared on the field. It had pink petals around it's face and 2 long leafy green arms.

The rest of it's body extended down with thorns along the way until it reached where an everyday plant's roots would be which is where it's feet were.

However the most distinguishable feature was it's vampire-like mouth and it's red cape, identical to the one wore by the fiendish Vampire Lord.

It looked at Joey with it's beady eyes as it licked it's lips, hungry to attack it's prey. (0/1500)

"_I don't get it. Why would she sacrifice two token monstas that coulda protected her for a 7 star monsta with no attack points?"_ Joey mentally asked himself, confused by Yubel's play.

"It may look harmless Joey, but something tells me there's more to that plant than Yubel is letting on. Be careful Joey." Yami warned.

"_Da Pharaoh's got a good point. Why else would she play such a weak monsta in attack mode? She probably wants me to attack…but den again I hafta win dis before she plays dose Sacred dings."_ Joey thought.

"I end my turn." Yubel called.

"My turn!" Joey shouted.

"_Deck, don't fail me now."_ He thought as he drew.

He looked at the card and saw he drew Pot of Greed.

"_Awright! Wit dis, I can draw 2 more."_ He thought as he activated it.

"I play Pot of Greed!" Joey stated as the chuckling gourd appeared.

"So I get two new cards." Joey said as he drew.

He grinned widely at both draws, which Yubel merely scoffed at.

"_Aw yeah baby, Giford da Lightning and Time Wizard. But for right now, I should probably wait to see what dat ding plays next before I do anyding else but I might as well blast da Core ding again wit Gearfried."_ He thought.

"Gearfried, attack Chaos Core and take out another counter!" Joey commanded.

Gearfried leapt into the air and slashed Core again, but like before a counter simply disappeared and Chaos was unharmed.

"That ends my turn." Joey said, not wanting to attack with Panther Warrior because it would force him to give up a monster – in this case, Gearfried.

"Very well. I draw." Yubel called drawing a card.

She grinned darkly seeing it was Dark Summons God, but for now she decided to hold on to it.

"I summon a monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn." Yubel called.

Joey drew his card, and smiled upon seeing Alligator's Sword.

"I play Alligator's Sword in attack mode." He called.

The lizard swordsman appeared with a roar.

On his head he wore a black and red Japanese fighting helmet with a few spikes jutting out of it.

On the end of the helmet looked to be one long black streak of hair.

Down the rest of his body he wore the same armor around his legs and chest.

Then clutched in the creature's left hand was about a 2 foot long sword with golden areas near the bottom where spikes shot from it.

Alligator's Sword looked at Yubel, glaring hatefully at her. (1500/1200)

"Alligator's Sword, attack Regenerating Rose!" Joey shouted.

The lizard swordsman gave an affirmative growl as he leapt over to Regenerating Rose and slashed it with his sword.

Rose countered with a flurry of dark black roses which struck it's target.

When the battling ceased, Joey's eyes widened in shock to see Regenerating Rose on the field unharmed, his Alligator's Sword eliminated and his life points lowered by 300.

"What's going on? My Alligator's Sword was stronger den dat freak flowa!" Joey protested.

Yubel giggled. "When you attacked, my monster's special ability was triggered. An ability that gives Rose the same attack as your Alligator's Sword." She replied.

"But then wouldn't they both be destroyed?" Joey asked.

"Normally yes, however since I sent my Death Leaf equip magic card to the graveyard, Rose gained 300 extra points for a total of 1800." Yubel explained with a smirk.

Joey sighed. "Fine I end my turn."

Joey: 7700

Yubel: 8000

Yubel drew and smiled darkly, seeing her own Pot of Greed.

"I activate my own Pot of Greed so I draw twice." She said drawing 2 cards and grinned evilly upon seeing another Phantom Skyblaster and Double Summon.

"I play Phantom Skyblaster in attack mode." Yubel announced.

A small fiend with dark purple wings and small army cannons on it's back appeared.

It gave Joey a demonic smile as it prepared itself to strike.

"Now I flip over my facedown monster which is also a Skyblaster. Next I use their special abilities. You receive 300 damage for every Skyblaster I control and since this applies to both of my creatures you receive 1200 damage!"

Joey screamed in pain as his life points fell by 1200.

"Now I send the magic card Skyblaster Shower to the grave from my deck to inflict 1000 more damage to both of us as well as destroy my Skyblasters." Yubel replied as both players life points fell by 1000

Joey: 5500

Yubel: 7000

"Now I activate the magic card Double Summon which grants me a second Normal Summon this turn." Yubel explained.

"Oh great." Joey groaned.

"I sacrifice Chaos Core to call forth Dark Summons God!" Yubel called.

A black fiend with huge blue wings and a red cape like covering on where it's legs would be let out a fiendish roar. (0/0)

"Now I activate my God's special ability. By sacrificing it I can call forth all 3 of the Sacred Beasts!!" Yubel shouted cackling insanely.

To be continued…


	25. Stunning End! Part 2

_A/N: Here comes part 2 of the conclusion to Joey and Yubel's duel. Enjoy guys! Also in this Uria's effect is tweaked. It gains 1000 points per trap card in the controller's grave regardless of the type rather than it's real effect which is 1000 per Continuous trap. Also the descriptions of how the Sacred Beasts look are based on rough descriptions of their cards. Also Yubel doesn't actually play Adrian's cards of King-Mist, Sword Of The Royal Family and Royal Castle Of The Mist she simply discards them with Deck Destroyer. Also I've changed the effect of Self-Destruct Button to this: You can only activate this card if both player's life points are 500 or less. Both player's Life Points become 0._

Last Time

"Now I activate the magic card Double Summon which grants me a second Normal Summon this turn." Yubel explained.

"Oh great." Joey groaned.

"I sacrifice Chaos Core to call forth Dark Summons God!" Yubel called.

A black fiend with huge blue wings and a red cape like covering on where it's legs would be let out a fiendish roar. (0/0)

"Now I activate my God's special ability. By sacrificing it I can call forth all 3 of the Sacred Beasts!!" Yubel shouted cackling insanely.

End Flashback

"Aw man! Dis ain't good!" Joey cried.

"3 Sacred Beasts come forth!" Yubel called.

The first that appeared looked like an exact duplicate of Slifer The Sky Dragon but without the second mouth as it rose up from a holographic lava pit.

The demonic beast growled at Joey, it's hot stifling breath escaping it's lips.

"Behold the first Sacred Beast. The mighty **URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES**!!" Yubel cackled in a more insane tone than before. (?/?)

Joey gulped quietly. "Oh boy." He whispered.

But Joey didn't have much time to calm himself as the other 2 Sacred Beasts had yet to appear.

Suddenly thunder roared, and a holographic lightning bolt shot down in front of Joey, making his hair stand up on odd ends.

From the thunder cloud that had formed, a huge golden phoenix-like creature that bore a striking resemblance to the Winged Dragon of Ra, slowly floated down to the field.

The only difference between the 2 god-like creatures was the new one's body was in more of a skeleton-like structure and it's wings were far larger along with the absence of Ra's blue jewel on it's forehead.

As it sat down on the field it's wings sparked with electricity as he flapped them.

He looked at Joey with a stare of pure ferocity and hatred as he growled.

"Meet the second Sacred Beast! **HAMON, LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER**!!" Yubel laughed. (4000/4000)

"Whoa, holy canoli, dat's a lot of points!" Joey whispered.

Then the floor shook as more thunder roared through the area, as a towering figure nearly identical to Obelisk The Tormentor stood by Uria and Hamon.

"Behold the third and final Sacred Beast! The almighty **RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS**!!" Yubel laughed once more. (4000/4000)

"Aw man if dose dings attack me I'm doomed." Joey whispered.

"Normally you'd be correct little Joey, however on the turn their summoned with Dark Summons God, they can't attack." Yubel explained.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, I'm not done. I play Uria's special ability. Once per turn, he can destroy a facedown magic or trap card on your field and it can't be blocked by other magic or traps." Yubel giggled.

Uria shot a fireball at Joey's facedown card. It made contact revealing the facedown card to be Joey's Skull Dice trap before it exploded into pixels.

"That ends my turn. Oh and for every trap in my grave, Uria gains 1000 attack and defense points." Yubel called confidently as Uria rose to 1000 attack and defense due to the one trap in her graveyard.

Joey drew and smiled. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Alligator's Sword. But he won't be back for long." He called with a smirk.

"But why?" Yubel asked, curious.

"Because I'm sacrificing all 3 of my monstas to play dis bad boy…" Joey began.

A man in a fire-red cape with lightning bolt designs on his armor and helmet appeared with a mighty roar, clutching a sword that coarsed with lightning in his right hand.

"Now meet **GILFORD THE LIGHTNING**!!" Joey shouted with a laugh. (2800/1400)

"Big deal, he's no match for Hamon or Raviel!" Yubel taunted.

Joey chuckled and smiled. "Dat's true but my monsta has a special ability. When Gilford da Lightning is summoned to da field by sacrificing 3 monstas, it destroys every monsta on my opponent's side!" He called.

Yubel gasped in horror as every one of her monsters exploded into pixels.

Kaiba gasped in surprise. "No way…Wheeler pulled it off." He said, stunned.

"Damn right I did, Kaiba!" Joey shouted with pride.

"You'll pay for this!" Yubel seethed.

"We'll see. Gilford attack her life points directly!" Joey shouted.

Gilford leapt over to her side, slashing her with his sword.

Yubel screamed in pain as her life points fell by 2800.

Joey: 5500

Yubel: 4200

"However when you summoned Gilford, you activated Raviel's special ability so I get a Phantasm Token." Yubel said as a smaller version of Raviel appeared on her side, kneeling in defense mode. (1000/1000)

"All right I end my turn." Joey called.

Yubel drew and grinned. "I play this magic card. It's called Hand Selector. It lets me place my current hand back into the deck, shuffle and draw 5 new cards." She explained.

"All right, go ahead." Joey told her.

Yubel shuffled her hand into the deck and grinned. "I play the magic card Mass Monster Revival. It lets me special summon any of my monsters that were destroyed by your card's effects last turn. In exchange you get a card for every monster I ressurct."

Joey nodded in understanding.

In a flash, the three Sacred Beasts appeared again, but Joey wasn't afraid as thanks to Mass Monster Revival, not only did he get 3 cards but the Sacred Beasts couldn't attack.

"Next I use the magic card Painful Choice so I pick 5 cards from my deck, and you choose one of them and that card is added to my hand." Yubel told him as she held up the 5 Exodia pieces.

Joey's eyes widened as he shakily pointed to Exodia's left arm and Yubel added that card to her hand.

Yubel scanned the rest of her hand and found a card she could play which was her Self-Destruct Button trap.

"I play Deck Destroyer. It forces both of us to pick 10 cards each from our deck and send them to our Graveyards. However should you choose not to discard these 10, you lose 500 for each card while I lose 400. I choose these 10: Hate Buster, Chain Material, Zero Hole, Zero Sprite, Demonic Rose, King-Mist, Sword Of The Royal Family, Royal Castle Of The Mist and 3 copies of Break the Seal." Yubel called as she discarded the 10 into her graveyard, 8 of which were traps.

Uria's attack rose to 9000.

"And I choose not to get rid of my cards so I lose 5000 points while you lose 4000." Joey replied.

Joey: 500

Yubel: 200

"I end my turn." Yubel called.

Just as Joey was about to draw, his life points went to 0 as did Yubel's. "What the?" Joey asked puzzled.

"I activated my Self-Destruct Button trap. It only works when both our life points are 500 or less. It takes us both to 0." Yubel explained.

Joey: 0

Yubel: 0

To be continued…


	26. Unleashing Pure Evil

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Joey: 500_

_Yubel: 200_

"_I end my turn." Yubel called._

_Just as Joey was about to draw, his life points went to 0 as did Yubel's. "What the?" Joey asked puzzled._

"_I activated my Self-Destruct Button trap. It only works when both our life points are 500 or less. It takes us both to 0." Yubel explained._

_Joey: 0_

_Yubel: 0_

_End Flashback_

"It's a draw!" Kaiba shouted in surprise.

"I know Kaiba, I'm as confused as you are." Joey replied.

"Why did she do that…" Kaiba murmured quietly.

"Perhaps this can explain better, Seto Kaiba." Yubel answered, showing the deck section of her duel disk which was completely empty.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "I get it now. She used that trap because if she hadn't she would have lost the duel in her next turn." He explained.

Yubel giggled as she held Yugi close to her. "Exactly Kaiba." She replied with a sadistic smile.

"You little worm." Joey growled at Yubel.

"Temper, temper little Joey. You don't want to end up like little Rebecca…" Yubel taunted.

Yugi giggled softly, as in his current mind state saw Yubel's teasing as a good thing and didn't see what a horrific sadistic creature she truly was.

"Yubel-chan?" Yugi asked her innocently.

Yubel smiled wickedly, loving the honorific use. "Yes my prince?" She asked sweetly.

"What do we do next?" He asked in reply.

"All in good time, my little Yugi. You will know when the time is right." Yubel answered.

Yugi nodded, obeying her whim.

Yami sighed sadly as he stared at Yugi, wishing he could have stopped Yubel before she turned his pure little aibou into her puppet.

Yubel grinned as she thought of a plan.

Her magic activated, forcing the others out of the room ready to move on with the next step of her most horrid scheme.

"Yugi-kun, may I ask you a question?" Yubel asked innocently.

Yugi giggled, his amethyst eyes shining with innocence for now. If her love spell wasn't in effect, he most likely would be quivering in fear of her.

"Of course Yubel-chan. Ask away." He replied.

Yubel sighed dramatically, knowing Yugi would pick up on it as she asked. "Do you ever feel as though everyone but me just uses you until it suits their purpose?"

Yugi looked curious as to why she had sighed so dramatically before he responded. "A few months ago, my answer to that would have been no but tonight that answer is yes." He replied.

Yubel was bouncing up and down with joy on the inside. World domination had never been so close for the evil duel monster.

"Does that bother you, Yugi-kun?" She asked softly, wanting to just hold the small child forever in her arms.

"In some ways yes it does. Why?" He asked.

Yubel giggled cruelly. "Well I was hurt when the boy Jaden Yuki abandoned me. But there is a way we can fix this and make you happy again my love." She replied, the inhuman glee obvious in her voice.

"How? I'll do anything. Anything to stop the pain." Yugi pleaded.

"All right but I warn you, once you do this there's no turning back. What I mean is if you commit to this, you'll be that way for good." Yubel explained.

"What is it that you can do, Yubel-chan?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"I can transfer a part of my spirit and soul to you, and I assure you that will erase the pain forever my sweet little Yugi." She replied.

"I'm game." Yugi replied.

Yubel smiled wickedly. "Excellent. Magic of evil and dark turn this one into the Prince of Darkness…" Yubel chanted as a black ball of pure evil was extracted from her and entered Yugi.

Yugi moaned softly as he felt the white pure light of his soul become pitch-black, covered by a thick veil of pure evil.

Yubel grinned as her magic slowly stopped. Yugi's transformation was nearly complete. He couldn't even pretend to be innocent and sweet to anyone but her.

To anyone else he'd be sadistic and heartless…

Yugi opened his eyes, a sort of darkness in them probably from her magic.

The once pure child cackled loudly and insanely, as any shred of good in his heart was quickly being erased from his very soul once and forever…

To be continued…


	27. A Brave Challenge

A/N: Thanks to my friend, Agent Of The Divine One for his help

_A/N: Thanks to my friend, Agent Of The Divine One for his help. Without him, I wouldn't have this chapter! My apologies if this chapter is a bit short however._

_Last Time_

"_I can transfer a part of my spirit and soul to you, and I assure you that will erase the pain forever my sweet little Yugi." She replied._

"_I'm game." Yugi replied._

_Yubel smiled wickedly. "Excellent. Magic of evil and dark turn this one into the Prince of Darkness…" Yubel chanted as a black ball of pure evil was extracted from her and entered Yugi._

_Yugi moaned softly as he felt the white pure light of his soul become pitch-black, covered by a thick veil of pure evil._

_Yubel grinned as her magic slowly stopped. Yugi's transformation was nearly complete. He couldn't even pretend to be innocent and sweet to anyone but her._

_To anyone else he'd be sadistic and heartless…_

_Yugi opened his eyes, a sort of darkness in them probably from her magic._

_The once pure child cackled loudly and insanely, as any shred of good in his heart was quickly being erased from his very soul once and forever…_

_End Flashback_

Seto heard the insane laugh and his icy azure eyes widened in shock. _'That couldn't have been Yugi...'_ He thought.

Despair filled Tea also with the knowledge that Yugi was now beyond help...but not beyond hope. "We're dueling Yubel. And if I win Yugi goes free." She bravely declared to the insane spirit.

Yubel giggled derisively. "And what makes you think that you will be able to take MY Yugi from me? You've managed to get by in the past, but if the former world champion can't beat me what makes you think that YOU an amateur can bring me down?" She taunted.

Tea however was undaunted and spoke without hesitation, "I have the strength of my friends and the Heart of the Cards to guide me. But even so practice would be a good idea." Before Yubel could protest, Tea thrust out her finger and held it towards Yubel's face. "One week Yubel. One week is all I need and then you will know what it means to face true strength!" She shouted.

This however frightened Yugi who held on to Yubel tighter. "Yubel-chan, please protect me..." He whispered to the demented spirit. In his current state, he was somewhat afraid of Tea because of her challenge.

Yubel smiled demurely while stroking Yugi's hair and causing him to close his eyes and lean longingly into her touch.

"I love you Yubel-chan..." Yugi told her happily.

Yubel's smile widened just a little bit. "I accept your challenge little Tea. You have one week. No more, no less. And the result of the duel will be final."

"It won't matter, Yubel-chan never loses." Yugi added almost tauntingly.

"We'll see." Was Tea's short response.

Yugi just scoffed at her, hugging Yubel tight, never wanting to leave Yubel's arms.

Tea's eyes glistened with unshed tears for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking out the door.

Yugi just smiled, cuddling close to Yubel.

Tea looked close to tears, but rather than crying a river her eyes narrowed and snapped to Yami who had been standing there watching the exchange with his usual poker face. "We have work to do Yami. Let's go."

"But Yugi..." Yami started.

"He's with Yubel. For now... The only way to break her hold on him is to beat her and I can't do that without you." "Please Yami." Tea's eyes watered again. "For Yugi."

"Tea... I'm afraid she can't be beaten... She holds cards none of us have seen before…"

"Every card has a weakness Yami. You've proven that before. Giving up isn't going to be your new approach to life is it?"

"How can... oh for the love of Ra, forget it..."

Tea let out a deep sigh. "Come on. We need to get ready. We'll need every minute of this week to beat Yubel. And we WILL beat her Yami. We will beat her and put everything back the way it should be."

Yami nodded, but in truth he was doubtful.

Yubel continued to stroke Yugi's hair while Yugi leaned into and relished her touch.

"Yubel-chan..." He whispered softly.

"What is it my dear?" Yubel cooed softly.

"Well I was wondering…why exactly did you want me? I'm not complaining only curious."

Yubel leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Because I have always loved you Yugi-kun. Always."

Yugi blushed and kissed her back on the lips before resting his head on her chest.

'_Try all you like little Tea. You will not have him. He will be mine forever and you will lay broken at my feet. But you can have your illusion. You can have it for one week._' Yubel thought with an evil laugh in her mind.

To be continued…


	28. The One Week

_A/N: Ok, you all are going to hate me for this, but I've decided to push the duel back to Chapter 29. This chapter will simply be to build up suspense for the duel. But I will clue you in on this: the deck Yubel uses will be highly unpredictable. And I have yet to decide whether Tea will win or lose. Enjoy! And also Chapter 29 may feature a special surprise courtesy of Yami. What might that surprise be? You'll have to read to find out this special secret! _

_Last Time_

_Tea let out a deep sigh. "Come on. We need to get ready. We'll need every minute of this week to beat Yubel. And we WILL beat her Yami. We will beat her and put everything back the way it should be."_

_Yami nodded, but in truth he was doubtful._

_Yubel continued to stroke Yugi's hair while Yugi leaned into and relished her touch._

_"Yubel-chan..." He whispered softly._

_"What is it my dear?" Yubel cooed softly._

_"Well I was wondering…why exactly did you want me? I'm not complaining only curious."_

_Yubel leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Because I have always loved you Yugi-kun. Always."_

_Yugi blushed and kissed her back on the lips before resting his head on her chest._

'_Try all you like little Tea. You will not have him. He will be mine forever and you will lay broken at my feet. But you can have your illusion. You can have it for one week.' Yubel thought with an evil laugh in her mind._

_End Flashback_

So for at least 4 days, Tea spent them drilling herself on various dueling strategies to prepare herself.

But still, the questions unavoidably arose: As hard as she trained, could she still defeat Yubel?

**Three nights before the duel**

Joey casually jogged over to Tea, who was still practicing her strategies of her own deck.

"Hey Tea." Joey asked, casually.

"What is it, Joey?" Tea asked, not looking up from her cards.

"Well, dis may be kinda weird to ya comin' from me but…" Joey said, trailing off at the end.

"What, Joey? You can tell me." Tea replied, her voice soft and gentle.

"Well since you're dueling dat Yubel ding, your gonna need all the power ya can get to take dat ding down and save Yuge, right?" Joey asked.

Tea nodded. "Well yeah, but I still don't see where you're going with this, Joey." She answered, confused.

Joey laughed lightly. "What I mean Tea, is dat I want you to use my deck." He explained, smiling.

Tea blushed, surprised by her friend's generous proposal. "But Joey-" She started before Joey cut her off.

"No buts, Tea. I want you to use my deck. I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Joey insisted.

"Joey's right, Tea. You need his cards, and also here," Yami said, offering his and Yugi's deck that he always carried with him out to her. "Take mine and aibou's deck. Combine them with Joey's and defeat Yubel. Tea, I know you're not that experienced with our cards, but we believe you can use them and win!" Yami encouraged.

Tea blushed more, accepting the 2 decks. "Well all right, if you two feel that strongly, then I'll use them." She replied, her blush slowly fading.

"Thank you." Both boys replied.

She nodded.

So for the rest of that night and the 2 days to follow, she trained herself in knowing each of the cards in her friends' decks, hoping their gifts of friendship would finally allow her to win…

**The Night Of The Duel**

Finally, the one week Tea had requested of Yubel to train had passed.

Later that night, Tea approached Yubel, scowling hatefully at her seeing how Yugi cuddled into her touch.

"It's time to end this!" Tea declared bravely.

Yubel giggled wickedly, stroking Yugi's hair affectionately. "Yes it is. But tell me little Tea, are you ready to lose Yugi to me forever?" She asked, smiling cruelly.

"Oh, what I'm ready to do is beat you!" Tea yelled.

Both girls activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" Both girls shouted.

To be continued…


	29. Friendship VS Deceit! Tea VS Yubel!

_A/N: At long last part 1 of Tea's duel with Yubel! Despite the poll results, I've decided to have Yubel use a variation of her deck, the Advanced Crystal Beasts (which she'll use cards from Jesse's true deck also) and another deck that will remain secret. If her main strategy fails, she may switch to Exodia and other combos she used while possessing other anime characters during GX but she also may incorporate combos used by previous Yu-Gi-Oh! antagonists such as Yami Marik. Enjoy! Also a personal note for my sis, Peach Wookiee, I hope that you can effectively visualize Queen's Knight from my description. If you can't tell me what exactly I'm doing wrong. Also to help keep track of the duel better, at the end of both player's turns, I'll tell how many cards are in their hand and the grave as well as on their field. Keep in mind, Yubel refers to her magic cards as 'Spells' like in GX, while Tea refers to hers as 'Magic' cards just as in the original. Yami's surprise will appear in part 2 in Chapter 30, sorry for those hoping for it in 29, but I'm ending it after Yubel plays 'Advanced Dark' to build up suspense._

_Last Time_

"_No buts, Tea. I want you to use my deck. I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Joey insisted._

"_Joey's right, Tea. You need his cards, and also here," Yami said, offering his and Yugi's deck that he always carried with him out to her. "Take mine and aibou's deck. Combine them with Joey's and defeat Yubel. Tea, I know you're not that experienced with our cards, but we believe you can use them and win!" Yami encouraged._

_Tea blushed more, accepting the 2 decks. "Well all right, if you two feel that strongly, then I'll use them." She replied, her blush slowly fading._

_**The Night Of The Duel**_

_Finally, the one week Tea had requested of Yubel to train had passed._

_Later that night, Tea approached Yubel, scowling hatefully at her seeing how Yugi cuddled into her touch._

"_It's time to end this!" Tea declared bravely._

_Yubel giggled wickedly, stroking Yugi's hair affectionately. "Yes it is. But tell me little Tea, are you ready to lose Yugi to me forever?" She asked, smiling cruelly._

"_Oh, what I'm ready to do is beat you!" Tea yelled._

_Both girls activated their duel disks._

"_Let's duel!" Both girls shouted._

_End Flashback_

"Since I'm challenging you, I'll start things off!" Tea called as she and Yubel drew their starting 5 cards.

Yubel smirked. "Very well, little Tea. Since we already know that I'm going to defeat you, it doesn't matter who starts this duel!" She teased.

Tea smirked in response and started laughing, which greatly annoyed Yubel.

"What are you giggling at?!" Yubel shouted.

Slowly, Tea calmed down, but her smirk remained strong. "It's your overconfidence. The duel hasn't even started and you think you'll win. Your overconfidence shall be your downfall, Yubel!" She proclaimed, thrusting a finger in Yubel's direction.

"Enough! Just make a move!" Yubel hissed.

"Fine!" Tea yelled, drawing her 6th card, which she saw, was Yami and Yugi's Queen's Knight. She calmly scanned the rest of her hand seeing Joey's Time Wizard and Jinzo both monster cards which she knew were too risky to play right then. She also held Joey's Gamble and Skull Dice trap cards along with Yami's Thousand Knives magic card.

'_Well looks like I don't have many options for this first move.' _Tea muttered, annoyed with her drawn hand as it virtually lacked options. Sighing, she reached for a card, laying it on her duel disk.

"I play Queen's Knight in attack mode!" She shouted.

Many silvery glints of light appeared before Tea as the card was being holographically projected.

As the slivery glints of light faded, a blonde-haired blue-eyed female knight appeared on the field.

Her red helmet, which kept her true to her name, had the symbol of the black playing card suit of the spade.

The smooth cold red metal armor she wore over her chest as means of protection had another black spade on it located close to the bright red shield she held in her left hand.

The triangular red shield she held had the symbol of the black suit of clubs in addition to a small red heart at the bottom of it, while at the top of it housed a pink diamond-like crystal. Finally to complete her playing card-like outfit, her right arm wristband held a small pink heart on it, while in her right hand she held a long silver and somewhat pink sword blade by the handle as she glared venomously at her opponent. (1500/1600)

"Then I'll place 2 cards f-facedown and end my turn." Tea stated, mentally cursing herself for the stammer as she knew Yubel loved fear and anguish as her 2 facedowns appeared behind her knight.

Tea: 8000

Hand: 3 cards

Grave: 0

Field: Queen's Knight (1500/1600), 2 facedown magic and trap cards.

Yubel: 8000

Yubel snickered wickedly. "If you're not scared, you will be! I draw!" She called, drawing her 6th card.

Seeing the card, her field slot opened instantly as she placed it inside.

"I activate the Advanced Dark field spell!" She shouted.

Quickly a dark veil of shadows surrounded them as a dark purple circle with writing eerily similar to The Seal Of Orichalcos quickly set itself in place around them…

"W-W-What is that?!" Tea cried, almost terrified by the sight of the dark evil circle it resembled.

Yubel laughed evilly. "It's the beginning of your demise!" She cackled

To be continued…


	30. Plea To The Gods

_A/N: Here's Chapter 30 and part 2 of Tea's match with Yubel! This chapter features Yami's surprise, enjoy everyone! Also the player's graves go from the order their sent to the grave._

_Last Time_

_Yubel snickered wickedly. "If you're not scared, you will be! I draw!" She called, drawing her 6th card._

_Seeing the card, her field slot opened instantly as she placed it inside._

"_I activate the Advanced Dark field spell!" She shouted._

_Quickly a dark veil of shadows surrounded them as a dark purple circle with writing eerily similar to The Seal Of Orichalcos quickly set itself in place around them… _

"_W-W-What is that?!" Tea cried, almost terrified by the sight of the dark evil circle it resembled._

_Yubel laughed evilly. "It's the beginning of your demise!" She cackled._

_End Flashback_

Tea couldn't suppress a slight shiver, hearing Yubel laugh as evilly as she did. "J-Just finish your turn!" Tea yelled, mentally cursing herself for stammering.

Yubel snickered deviously. "You're afraid, little Tea. Afraid you'll lose Yugi to me forever!" She taunted.

"No I'm not!" She countered angrily.

Yubel smirked. "Try as you might to hide your emotions but it won't work. I can sense your pitiful soul trembling in fear!" She cackled.

Again, Tea shivered. "I may be scared, but I won't lose! I'll defeat you and save Yugi!" She declared.

"Never! Yugi is mine! Isn't that right, my little Yugi?" Yubel purred, kissing the boy's cheek.

Yugi giggled and blushed, leaning into Yubel's touch, loving every moment of it.

Tea growled. "You're wrong, Yubel! Yugi doesn't belong to you, he never did! I'm the one he really loves, not you!" She screamed.

Yubel giggled derisively. "Well, isn't that precious. Except, little Tea, Yugi has already made me the only one he loves, so trust me when I say, he'll never love you, ever." She sneered, giggling cruelly.

Tea just stared defiantly ahead, undaunted.

"But if you wanna kid yourself, go ahead! Now I summon Kuriboh in attack mode." She stated, placing the card on her duel disk.

Slowly a small brown, furry Fiend monster with big purple eyes with a small sliver of yellow just outside the purple, the purple part of his eyes was in the shape of the infamous expression of most Pac-Man enemies, to go with small 3-fingered or claws in his case for hands to compliment his 3-clawed toes. (300/200)

Tea couldn't resist giggling at how cute the small Fiend monster looked in her opinion.

Yami and Joey however were more puzzled by Yubel's play.

"That's strange. Why would she summon Kuriboh by himself? Without Five-Star Twilight and the rest of his brothers, it is relatively pointless to summon him. What is she up to…?" Yami mused.

"Ya got me on dat one, Pharaoh. I'm as confused as you are." Joey answered back.

"Well whatever reason she has, it can't be good." Seto replied, as Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"What is your reason for playing Kuriboh, Yubel-chan?" Yugi asked her softly.

Yubel giggled at the boy's innocence, stroking his hair affectionately. "Don't worry Yugi-kun, you'll find out soon, my sweet prince." She cooed softly in response.

Yugi giggled back in reply. "I love you, Yubel-chan…" He said almost dreamily.

Yubel chuckled darkly, but Yugi missed the dark feature of her laughter, so as how much he had been drawn towards her, both honestly and through Yubel's own powers. "I love you too, Yugi. And once we win this duel together, I promise no one will come between us. We shall be together for all eternity." She replied, grinning demonically.

"Yes, I know and I can't wait for that." The brainwashed child told her.

Yubel smirked. "And neither can I." She replied, turning back to Tea. "All right, back to the duel, so say goodbye to my Kuriboh and hello to a new monster!" She taunted.

"But you can't summon 2 monsters in one turn!" Tea protested.

"Oh yes I can, little Tea. Thanks to this card. I activate the spell card Double Summon! Thanks to this, I'm granted one additional summon this turn so as I was saying, I can most certainly sacrifice my Kuriboh…" Yubel teased.

"Fine, go." Tea muttered.

Yubel giggled sinisterly. "Eager to lose, are we Tea? Well then, in that case I'll be more than happy to make that possible with this card!" She shouted gleefully.

Tea made no reaction to her taunting, as she awaited Yubel's move.

Then Kuriboh slowly disappeared in a bright veil of light.

Yubel grinned viciously. "The card I'm going to play will not only send shivers down your weak little spine, but it shall make all trap cards useless!" She proclaimed with a horribly villainous laugh.

Seto looked curious. "Make all traps useless…?" He mused before his eyes went wide with horror. "Wait! I know that card!" He murmured in horror.

"You and me both, rich-boy. She can't be summonin' what I dink she is, or Tea's done for…" Joey muttered, his eyes also wide with horror.

Slowly, from where Kuriboh once remained, a large machine creature towered over. It's arms and chest were black and light green, though in the middle of its chest a long golden zipper-like covering stretched up past the machine's teal green spiked metal shoulder plates through the rest of its black and green-like metallic body until it reached the creature's face. Its face however, was covered by a pale green mask which made him look slightly more humanoid with a face and small nose, but what made the machine creature somewhat frightening to look at was the 2 small holes where his dark red eyes were shown. Just above its mask-like face a straight black and green line with 3 green triangles cut in half what looked like a large pink, pulsating brain. There was no mistaking his appearance. Yubel had summoned the figurative Grim Reaper of trap cards – The mighty and foreboding Jinzo… (2400/1500)

Tea gulped, staring up at the machine monster in fear.

"Oh man…not Jinzo…" Joey moaned.

Yubel cackled insanely. "Now, Jinzo destroy her Knight! Cyber Energy Shock!" Yubel ordered.

Slowly, Jinzo built up a ball of dark black psychic energy and hurled it at Queen's Knight…

"I activate my Trap card!" Tea yelled, pressing a button on her duel disk, but to her confusion, nothing happened…

She could only watch helplessly as Jinzo's ball of psychic energy struck Queen's Knight in her armor's chest, causing her to gasp out weakly in pain and drop her sword before both it and her exploded into pixels…

Tea groaned in pain as her life points dropped by 900.

Tea: 7100

Yubel: 8000

Tea looked up at Yubel, confused. "What's going on, Yubel? Why didn't my Trap card activate?" She questioned.

Yubel laughed mockingly. "Foolish girl, it's Jinzo's special ability!" She taunted.

Tea tilted her head in surprise. "What's its special ability?"

Yubel laughed once more. "When he's summoned, all Trap cards currently on the field have their effects cancelled out! And as an added bonus, facedown Traps can't be activated, and to add insult to injury well…keep a close eye on your facedown cards." She mocked.

Tea blinked in confusion before gazing down at her facedown cards.

Then, just as Tea did this, a dark red laser beam shot out from Jinzo's eyes, instantly incinerating Tea's facedown cards, the first lifting up to reveal Gamble before exploding into pixels, followed by Skull Dice which exploded in the same way.

"Oh no!" Tea screeched.

"Oh yes, little Tea. Your life points are now wide open for destruction, but lucky for you I must end my turn. Make your pathetic move, little Tea." Yubel mocked.

Yubel: 8000

Hand: 3 cards

Grave: Double Summon, Kuriboh

Field: Jinzo (2400/1500)

"I draw one card. Now I activate the magic card Magical Mallet. So with this card, I send Thousand Knives, Time Wizard, and my own Jinzo back to my deck, shuffle and then I can draw 3 new cards." Tea explained, placing the 3 cards facedown at the top of her deck before shuffling it once, and drawing 3 new cards.

She scanned her hand of the new cards, finding Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Watapon and Sage's Stone.

"Now, because I drew Watapon thanks to Magical Mallet, I can special summon him to my side of the field." Tea explained, setting the card on her duel disk.

From the many glimmers of light, a small pink ball-like monster with big, bright blue eyes and 2 long extending antennas extended from the top of the little Fairy monster's head to both sides of his head to form 2 small pink ball-like sections that could function as the creature's ears. He purred softly as he curled up into defense mode. (200/300)

"But I'm not quite done. Now I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to the field in defense mode." Tea announced.

The familiar elf-warrior arose, clutching his sharp silver metal sword tightly in his hands as his purple cape draped behind his hard metal silver and green shoulder pads while below them, he wore a dark brown shirt with what looked like 4 silver pendants that held his armor in place. His amber-golden yellow eyes locked with the opposing Jinzo glaring intensely. (1400/1200)

"That ends my turn." Tea stated.

Tea: 7100

Hand: 1 card

Grave: Queen's Knight, Gamble, Skull Dice, Magical Mallet

Field: Watapon (200/300), Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)

"So let me see if I've got this right now. You're playing a cream puff and an elf?" Yubel laughed darkly. "You're even weaker than I thought!" She taunted, drawing her card.

"I call forth Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" She roared.

The evil incarnation of Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus appeared, neighing slightly. What made him dark was the dark black spike-like covers wrapped around both shins and also his normally sapphire blue horn was now pure black, along with blood-red eyes. (1800/1200) Yubel however, made no move to summon another Crystal Beast.

"Now, Sapphire Pegasus, destroy that little cream puff!" Yubel commanded, pointing to Watapon.

Sapphire Pegasus leapt into the air, and fired a beam of pure darkness from his horn at Watapon.

Watapon let out a shrill shriek of pain before he exploded into pixels.

"And with him out of the way, Jinzo destroy her Guardian now! Cyber Energy Shock!" She demanded.

Slowly, Jinzo built up a ball of dark black psychic energy in his hands like before and hurled it at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian…

But when the beams of dark energy faded, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian remained…

"No! What's going on?! Jinzo is far stronger than that pitiful Guardian! So why is he still on the field?! Tell me!!" Yubel spat angrily.

Tea laughed softly. "It's my Guardian's special ability. He can't be destroyed by any monster with 1900 points or more!" She said gleefully.

"I end my turn!!" Yubel screamed, enraged.

Yubel: 8000

Hand: 3 cards

Grave: Double Summon, Kuriboh

Field: Jinzo (2400/1500), Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), Advanced Dark (Field Spell)

Yami breathed a deep sigh of relief. _'That was too close. Tea may have survived that round, but if the duel continues this way, she'll surely lose. I can't let that happen. I must help her…for Yugi's sake. For if Tea loses, Yugi will be trapped in Yubel's grip…forever. There's one hope left. I must consult the Egyptian Gods and pray they grant my request…' _He thought.

Slowly, Yami's eyes closed and the Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead as he concentrated.

Then Yami's body through his meditation slowly transported somewhere else.

'_Almighty Egyptian Gods, I beg of thee. Please, heed my cry. Great deities of domination, I invoke thee. Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra, may I consult you in my most desperate time of need…' _ Yami chanted, praying with all his heart the Gods would appear before him.

After a few moments, Yami started to lose hope but quickly his face brightened when he heard the roars of the 3 divine God monsters.

Slowly the form of the long red snake-like dragon known as Slifer took form followed by the human-like form of Obelisk and finally the beautiful golden phoenix-like creature of Ra took form.

"Nameless Pharaoh, why have you asked to speak in our divine presence?" Ra asked, a tone of omniscience radiating from him.

"Mighty Ra, please I am true desperation of your assistance." Yami pleaded.

Ra was silent for a moment or 2 before Slifer spoke up. "Nameless Pharaoh, tell us your story and then we shall tell you whether or not we'll grant your request…" Slifer told him, his voice a little less intimidating than Ra's but still intimidating nonetheless.

Obelisk simply nodded.

Yami took a deep breath to compose himself and opened his mouth as though ready to start his story…

To be continued…


	31. Request Is Granted

_A/N: Thanks to my buddy, Agent Of The Divine One for his help with this chapter!_

_Last Time_

'_Almighty Egyptian Gods, I beg of thee. Please, heed my cry. Great deities of domination, I invoke thee. Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra, may I consult you in my most desperate time of need…' Yami chanted, praying with all his heart the Gods would appear before him._

_After a few moments, Yami started to lose hope but quickly his face brightened when he heard the roars of the 3 divine God monsters._

_Slowly the form of the long red snake-like dragon known as Slifer took form followed by the human-like form of Obelisk and finally the beautiful golden phoenix-like creature of Ra took form._

"_Nameless Pharaoh, why have you asked to speak in our divine presence?" Ra asked, a tone of omniscience radiating from him._

"_Mighty Ra, please I am true desperation of your assistance." Yami pleaded._

_Ra was silent for a moment or 2 before Slifer spoke up. "Nameless Pharaoh, tell us your story and then we shall tell you whether or not we'll grant your request…" Slifer told him, his voice a little less intimidating than Ra's but still intimidating nonetheless._

_Obelisk simply nodded._

_Yami took a deep breath to compose himself and opened his mouth as though ready to start his story…_

_End Flashback_

With tears building in his eyes, Yami explained the entire ordeal about Yugi's nightmares and finally Yubel forcibly bonding herself to him, shortly after Yugi had proclaimed that he loved her. Tears flowed down Yami's cheeks as he continued looking down on the scene of the duel as he continued to mentally meditate and maintain his connection with the Egyptian God monsters. "Tea has managed to fight off Yubel for another turn, but if she is to win she will need your power, mighty Egyptian Gods."

"But she is not of our descent. How can someone not of our bloodline have our powers?" Ra questioned. He wasn't rejecting Yami's request by any means, he simply was skeptical about how Tea could possibly safely wield their power without getting herself killed, as was the case to most that used the Gods who weren't worthy to use them.

"Because if she is not victorious everything that stands in the way of this enemy will cease to exist. And that means all three of you as well." Yami explained, his crimson-ruby eyes narrowing as he delivered a dangerous yet honestly true blow to the 3 deities verbally.

"Nameless Pharaoh, what threat does one monster pose to us?" Slifer asked calmly.

"Yes, our power is thousands of times greater." Obelisk added.

"She has tainted a member of my bloodline with her magic. If she is not stopped his potential as a person will be directed towards evil and that will be the undoing of us all." Yami explained, again referencing the fact that Yubel had tainted Yugi's heart and in normal circumstances, Yugi would grow up to be Yami, but in this circumstance, Yugi's heart was tainted and his potential would be used for pure evil.

"You mean the one whose body you inhabit?" Ra asked.

"Yes. If Tea is to lose I will be forcibly expelled from his body and Yubel will use him for evil. And he will surpass even my strength."

"But...how...how can that be?" Slifer asked, his expression and tone showing uneasiness.

"I do not have concrete evidence oh Gods, but it is as strong in my heart as it was when the millennium puzzle was stolen that if this situation is not stopped just as if the puzzle was not retrieved all existence will suffer under Yubel's insanity."

"So let us confirm this, if this Yubel isn't defeated, then basically this world will fall into complete chaos with Yugi being the main power source, Yubel will rule this world for all eternity?" The 3 divine monsters asked.

"Not just the world, but all existence. Her madness knows no bounds and neither will her power if she is allowed to win."

"All existence? You are referring to the Dominion of The Beasts correct?"

"It is more than that. Yubel once sought to unite all dimensions for the sake of Jaden Yuki. Her obsession with Yugi is just as great, which means that no one and nothing will be safe from her. Not even you mighty Egyptian Gods."

"Will she plan to unite all dimensions in this world as well?"

The Pharaoh nodded solemnly. "And in so doing she will destroy whatever she does not deem worthy of her current obsession. My partner."

"And that's virtually anything...or anyone." They murmured seriously.

"So I need your help mighty Gods in order to save not only my partner, but yourselves from doom."

"Very well. We shall grant your request…however this will greatly weaken her life force..."

"I understand. Thank you for your help." As Yami closed his eyes the surroundings once again changed to those of Yugi's home where Tea was just about to draw.

Tea moaned softly. _'What...what's going on?'_ She thought.

A soft growl made its way into her mind. "Little one you have been chosen to wield our power."

_'W-W-Who are you?'_ Tea responded, afraid.

"I am Slifer the Sky Dragon. And the other gods and I have chosen you to wield our power against this threat which will destroy everything if she is not stopped.

"Do not be afraid, young one. We do not seek to harm you. However, when summoning us, you must proceed with great caution." Ra warned.

A deep rumbling took the place of the other voice. "Yugi and the Pharaoh were the only ones ever meant to wield our power. For anyone else it will take a great deal of energy to summon and maintain our presence."

"O-O-Obelisk The Tormentor..." Tea murmured.

Slifer's voice emerged once again, "We have entrusted the task of defeating Yubel to you in order that all of existence be spared."

"But even if I'm to draw Ra, how could I use him? I can't read Egyptian text..." Tea protested.

Ra smiled. "You needn't worry. Once you draw me, you will be able to read the Egyptian text on my card."

Slifer's voice came next. "We are all with you little one. Now fight on."

"Yes, thank you so much." Tea responded, with newfound confidence.

To be continued…


	32. Summon The Dark Magician!

_A/N: Like before I thank my buddy, Agent Of The Divine One for his help with this chapter's overall speech and potential dueling strategies. And also thanks to Peach Wookiee for her own help!_

_Last Time_

_"So I need your help mighty Gods in order to save not only my partner, but yourselves from doom."_

_"Very well. We shall grant your request…however this will greatly weaken her life force..."_

_"I understand. Thank you for your help." As Yami closed his eyes the surroundings once again changed to those of Yugi's home where Tea was just about to draw._

_Tea moaned softly. __'What...what's going on?'__ She thought._

_A soft growl made its way into her mind. "Little one you have been chosen to wield our power."_

_'W-W-Who are you?'__ Tea responded, afraid._

_"I am Slifer the Sky Dragon. And the other gods and I have chosen you to wield our power against this threat which will destroy everything if she is not stopped._

_"Do not be afraid, young one. We do not seek to harm you. However, when summoning us, you must proceed with great caution." Ra warned._

_A deep rumbling took the place of the other voice. "Yugi and the Pharaoh were the only ones ever meant to wield our power. For anyone else it will take a great deal of energy to summon and maintain our presence."_

_"O-O-Obelisk The Tormentor..." Tea murmured._

_Slifer's voice emerged once again, "We have entrusted the task of defeating Yubel to you in order that all of existence be spared."_

_"But even if I'm to draw Ra, how could I use him? I can't read Egyptian text..." Tea protested._

_Ra smiled. "You needn't worry. Once you draw me, you will be able to read the Egyptian text on my card."_

_Slifer's voice came next. "We are all with you little one. Now fight on."_

_"Yes, thank you so much." Tea responded, with newfound confidence._

_End Flashback_

"Tea, surely you must realize that you are hanging by a thread. Surrender now and I promise I will make your death painless." The demented spirit taunted, though even with those words, Yubel's eyes oozed with an intense passion for a rather bloody murder…

"No! I'll never surrender to the likes of you! Besides, with my Guardian on the field you can't touch me!" Tea shouted, though she had made a grave miscalculation in that she had forgotten her Guardian could only be protected against monsters with 1900 or more attack power…

"Wrong Tea. It is only a matter of time. And time is a luxury you can't afford. Because though you are correct that your guardian is safe for now, he won't be around for long since he can only defend against monsters with 1900 attack points or more." She taunted, her face contorting into a malicious smirk as she continued speaking, her voice now low and soft, "And that means that if you can't turn this around now Sapphire Pegasus will trample your elf and I will strike you down." She finished.

"We'll see..." She growled, before she gazed longingly at Yugi. Deep down, she wished she didn't have to duel for her life, Yugi's and practically the rest of the entire world, but she knew it was the only way…

"No you won't Tea. You will drown in the darkness of the Shadow Realm forever." Yugi answered cruelly, his face becoming a mirror image of his mistress'...

Hearing Yugi's cruel response dampened Tea's spirit ever so slightly, but she came back with greater fire.

"Yuge..." Joey whispered softly, agonized that Yugi would speak so cruelly without any remorse...

"What is it, Wheeler? Don't you like this?" Yugi asked cruelly, his once innocent amethyst eyes now tinted the sinister red associated with the Orichalcos…

"Yuge, you're not sadistic like dis, man. Wake up, please!" Joey pleaded desperately.

"Oh, so you're afraid of a tougher me?" Yugi taunted darkly.

"Yugi, you're not cruel like dis. Your kind. The real you would never side with somedin like dat ding!" Joey cried, thrusting a finger in Yubel's direction.

Yugi started to giggle in a frightening manner, reminiscent of 'The Exorcist'.

A shiver went down Joey's spine at this, and his eyes widened in fear.

"Oooh, is little Joey afwaid?" Yubel taunted in baby-talk as Yugi smirked wickedly.

"Yuge, you shouldn't be with dat ding, you should help us!" Joey cried.

"Like you shouldn't have been with the gang?" Yugi smirked, reminding him of when Joey was with Hirutani's gang in middle school.

"Whattya saying, Yuge?" He knew what Yugi meant he was simply trying to avoid the subject.

He laughed like a possessed person. This was not the happy Yugi...This was a creepy Yugi.

Joey gulped quietly. "Ok, Yuge quit watchin' dat Exorcist movie! Your really startin' ta scare me, man!"

"And you should have stopped watching 'The Outsiders...' Gang movies were a bad influence on you..." Yugi taunted, grinning wickedly while Yubel laughed.

Joey sighed in defeat.

"I draw!" Tea called, drawing her card_._

_'Yes! Now I can play Dark Magician...the only problem is I need to give up half my life points...oh well. Here goes.'_ She thought.

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain!"

"Oh no, not that card!" Yugi cried.

"Shhhh Yugi. Shhhh. She will fall soon." Yubel soothed to the brainwashed boy.

"But that card lets her play Dark Magician...and he's more powerful than any of our monsters..." Yugi protested.

"Not all of them." She replied as a deep purple flame smoldered in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

"Gardener, be careful. She has her own card! That's how she crushed me so easily!" Kaiba warned.

"That's right. And you will know the pain of defeat sooner than you think." Yubel taunted, grinning sadistically.

Seto growled softly. He would've loved to do something to Yubel, but he knew he couldn't with Yugi defending her.

"I call forth the Dark Magician in attack mode! All I need to do is give up half of my life points first." Tea explained, then cried out as her life points fell rapidly to 3550 as the purple-robed cloaked magician appeared, twirling his green scepter with a murderous look at Yubel… (2500/2100)

To be continued…


	33. Clean Fields

_A/N: Again, I thank Agent Of The Divine One for his help! Also due to certain sexual implications, a line Agent used while portraying Yubel won't be used, instead a slightly milder one will be used in its place as although this fic is rated 'M', the comment is omitted because it may offend male readers. However if you wish to know the omitted line, ask me in reviews and I'll gladly tell you unless I've already otherwise told you. Also Yubel and Kaiba reference nuclear explosions so please refer to Wikipedia's article on nuclear explosions if you are unsure of what either of them means._

_Last Time_

_Yugi started to giggle in a frightening manner, reminiscent of 'The Exorcist'._

_A shiver went down Joey's spine at this, and his eyes widened in fear._

_"Oooh, is little Joey afwaid?" Yubel taunted in baby-talk as Yugi smirked wickedly._

_"Yuge, you shouldn't be with dat ding, you should help us!" Joey cried._

_"Like you shouldn't have been with the gang?" Yugi smirked, reminding him of when Joey was with Hirutani's gang in middle school._

_"Whattya saying, Yuge?" He knew what Yugi meant he was simply trying to avoid the subject._

_He laughed like a possessed person. This was not the happy Yugi...This was a creepy Yugi._

_Joey gulped quietly. "Ok, Yuge quit watchin' dat Exorcist movie! Your really startin' ta scare me, man!"_

_"And you should have stopped watching 'The Outsiders...' Gang movies were a bad influence on you..." Yugi taunted, grinning wickedly while Yubel laughed._

_"I activate Dark Magic Curtain!"_

_"Oh no, not that card!" Yugi cried._

_"I call forth the Dark Magician in attack mode! All I need to do is give up half of my life points first." Tea explained, then cried out as her life points fell rapidly to 3550 as the purple-robed cloaked magician appeared, twirling his green scepter with a murderous look at Yubel… (2500/2100)_

_End Flashback_

"Damn…she's lost over half of her life points and Yubel hasn't lost 1 goddamn point!" Seto growled. He knew if Tea didn't do something soon, she would lose the duel and all hope would be lost…

Tea smirked. "And since those monsters of yours are quite annoying, I'll rid the field of them! I activate the magic card Thousand Knives!"

"No! With Dark Magician on the field, that destroys all our monsters!" Yugi cried, though in his state of worry for Yubel, he had actually miss-stated the card's effect in that it destroys only one enemy monster.

"Dark Magician, destroy Sapphire Pegasus! Dark Magic Attack!" She ordered as hundreds of knives pierced through the enemy Jinzo destroying it.

Dark Magician nodded as he charged his scepter then fired. At amazingly fast speeds, a solid green beam blew a hole through the Advanced Crystal Beast's chest and soon the rest of it followed as it shattered into pixels…

Yubel growled as her life points fell by 700 to 7300. "You'll pay for that..." She seethed.

"You'll be fine Yubel-chan. She can never win against you." The brainwashed Yugi told her sweetly.

Yubel smiled softly as she raked her fingers through her servant's hair softly and silkily, "And don't you forget it." She purred.

"That ends my turn. Your move, Yubel!" Tea stated fiercely.

Tea: 7100

Hand: 1 card

Grave: Queen's Knight, Gamble, Skull Dice, Magical Mallet, Watapon, Dark Magic Curtain, Thousand Knives

Field: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), Dark Magician (2500/2100)

"Be happy while you can Tea. I have no mercy for those who stand in my way!" Immediately following this statement Yubel ripped her next card from her deck.

She frowned, seeing her lack of options but remained calm. "Well little Tea there isn't much to do for this turn, but I can deprive you of your only monsters and I will do that with Lightning Vortex!" Yubel yelled as she discarded one of her 2 Sacred Beasts, Hamon, Lord Of Striking Thunder.

"No way! What's that card do anyway?" She asked, a little worried. She hoped it had nothing to do with her monsters but she had a very bad feeling it did.

"It destroys all your monsters that are face-up. And that means you lose the Dark Magician and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Yugi explained, cruelly smiling.

"Oh no!" Tea cried out in horror, as she watched the male mage explode into pixels followed by the elf swordsman...

"Now I will place one monster in defense mode and that will be all." Yubel lifted her head and glared harshly at Tea. "Try all you want Tea. You won't win, I shall be the victor. And when you lose, Yugi-kun will be mine forever while you spend an eternity alone in the Shadow Realm!"

Yubel: 7300

Hand: 1 card

Grave: Double Summon, Kuriboh, Jinzo, Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Hamon, Lord Of Striking Thunder, Lightning Vortex

Field: Facedown monster, one facedown spell or trap card

"He never will...not in his real mind anyway." Tea growled.

"I will personally see to it that the flesh is flayed from your bones for that insult little Tea!" Yubel snarled, her violet aura exploding into a violent force that blew through the room with the force of a hurricane.

"I'm not too worried." Tea answered, smirking, hoping this would rile her up more, and make her go off her game and make a mistake.

Yubel's aura receded to back around her body and her face relaxed into its usual unnerving calm as the aura reentered her body. "Think what you like Tea. This is only the deafening silence before the boom."

"What's dat supposta to mean?" Joey asked, very confused.

"I don't expect you to get thus mutt, but when a nuclear device is detonated the first thing you see is a pulsating light, then the roar of atoms being wiped from existence," Kaiba's face set into a frown as he continued, "Which is poetic since that's what Yubel will do if she wins."

"Kaiba she's one duel monsta. She can't be dat powerful. Da Orichalcos and da God monstas are stronger." Joey countered with his usual laugh-in-the-face-of-danger style grin, to keep himself calm.

"For once I hope you're right mutt." Kaiba muttered.

"Have I ever not been right?" Joey teased, laughing.

"Silence!" Yubel roared. "Take your turn little Tea. Your friends are dangerously close to being burned alive!"

Joey snickered softly, not in the least bit intimidated.

"I draw." Tea called, smiling at her drawn card, Monster Reborn.

"I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn!" She shouted.

"What!" Yubel's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk in pure horror at Tea's announcement.

"Dark Magician, return to the field in attack mode!" Tea called, the mage returning in all its glory…

To be continued…


	34. A Strange Moment And Visitor

_A/N: I'm sorry this update took so long everyone, but its here now so enjoy this chapter! Thanks to my friend Agent of The Divine One for his help with this chapter, which includes a rather infamous Kool-Aid Man guy gag originally seen on the TV program 'Family Guy', which I do not own._

_Last Time_

_"I draw." Tea called, smiling at her drawn card, Monster Reborn. _

_"I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn!" She shouted. _

_"What!" Yubel's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk in pure horror at Tea's announcement. _

_"Dark Magician, return to the field in attack mode!" Tea called, the mage returning in all its glory…_

_Yubel: 7300_

_Hand: 1 card_

_Grave: Double Summon, Kuriboh, Jinzo, Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Hamon, Lord Of Striking Thunder, Lightning Vortex_

_Field: Facedown monster, one facedown spell or trap card_

_Tea: 7100_

_Hand: 1 card_

_Grave: Queen's Knight, Gamble, Skull Dice, Magical Mallet, Watapon, Dark Magic Curtain, Thousand Knives, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Monster Reborn_

_Field: Dark Magician (2500/2100)_

_End Flashback_

"All right!" Joey cheered. The blonde knew that with Dark Magician on the field, Tea stood a good chance of coming back and finally ending Yubel's reign of terror.

Yubel had a predictably different take on this development, however. "Oh no!" She cried out, her face a seemingly mirror of horror.

And Yugi in his brainwashed state, naturally shared his mistresses' horrified expression. "Oh no!" He yelled, his crimson-amethyst eyes wide with horror and fear at the duel's sudden threatening development.

But what happened next was something no one could have foreseen, period.

One of the walls shattered into splinters and a giant glass pitcher with a face crashed through the wall. "Oh yeah!" The voice cried out, revealing itself to be the infamous Kool-Aid Man.

The room went deathly silent as the newcomer looked around awkwardly before stepping out carefully and then running like the wind.

"Oookay...what was dat about?" Joey asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"This stuff only happens when I'm around you guys." Kaiba answered, his trademark sneer having returned into his voice.

"Watch it..." Joey said warningly.

Yugi clung to Yubel like a frightened cat in a near death grip, his crimson-amethyst eyes wide with fear. "D-Don't let t-the Kool-Aid Man get me, Y-Yubel-chan!" Yugi whimpered, absolutely terrified for the moment.

"Yugi...relax. It was just a freak moment...a very very very freaky moment." Tea assured, sweat dropping.

Yubel calmly stroked the frightened teen's hair. "It's all right, Yugi-kun...I'll keep you safe." She soothed. In order for her plans to succeed, she needed to keep the object of her twisted affection happy at all times.

"I don't know if I can take any more of this." Tea in her exasperation flopped down, but as she hit the rug, the distinct sound of a whoopie cushion echoed through the room.

"What is going on here?!" Tea's face was now red with anger and embarrassment.

"Eh heh." Now it was Joey's turn to be embarrassed. "Sorry Tea I lost rack of my whoopie cushion a while back. Looks like it was under the rug all along." Joey laughed nervously.

And indeed when Tea looked under her she had landed on a Persian rug with a pink tube sticking out.

"Enough!" Once again Yubel's aura flared in rage at the interruption. "Make your move little Tea so I can throw you into the shadows!" She screamed, enraged once again.

Tea had to seize the moment right then, or she may not see another turn in this lifetime…

To be continued…

_A/N: Yes, this was a short chapter but it was meant to be short in order to build up the suspense for the next part of the duel. Till next time!_


	35. Cruelty, Plain And Simple

_A/N: I'm sorry this update took so long everyone, but its here now so enjoy this chapter! Thanks to my friend Agent of The Divine One for his help with this chapter. For the first time in a long time, this chapter will not include one of my usual recaps._

"Enough!" Once again Yubel's aura flared in rage at the interruption. "Make your move little Tea so I can throw you into the shadows!" She screamed, enraged once again.

Tea had to seize the moment right then, or she may not see another turn in this lifetime…

"Fine then." She growled. "Dark Magician attack her facedown monster! Dark Magic Attack!" Tea ordered.

The mage's staff glowed with energy, building up in strength and in power until it was finally released in a sudden burst, the blast racing toward Yubel's facedown monster card at unimaginable speeds…

Finally the blast of magical energies connected with it's target, flipping the hidden card over, revealing the hidden creature within it.

Yubel's hidden card turned out to be what looked like a pure black monster with large black wings and a silver orb in the center of it where one could assume was it's chest.

"You attacked my Chaos Core, which would normally be invulnerable to attacks, but for now it blocks your attack just once. Is that all?" Yubel asked, a slight sneer in her voice.

"Yep." Tea answered, quite calm despite the situation.

Yubel was annoyed at Tea's persistence, but also mildly happy. Yes. She wanted Tea to writhe in agony for all eternity in the Shadow Realm, but not without some sort of challenge. An easy victory is not a victory at all.

"I will place another monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yubel looked straight into Tea's eyes with her next statement. "You have made some good attacks little Tea, but you have no hope of defeating me or getting back Yugi." This last sentence was finished with a malicious smirk.

"Try all you like, but your evil will never triumph." Tea countered bravely. She knew she was playing with fire, but in this situation she felt as though she had to. She was sure that in order to win the duel and save Yugi, not only did she need to defeat Yubel, she also needed to get in the fiendish monster's head and force her to make mistakes.

"Dream on little Tea. It's all you can do." Yubel's smirk widened with malicious laughter following directly after it that could send a chill of fear and terror down even the bravest human's spines if they heard the hideous creature's laughter...

"Yuge...you can't possibly love dat ding...can ya buddy?" Joey asked, looking at his brainwashed best friend with desperate brown eyes. The whole ordeal was tearing him apart inside just as much as it was to Yami and Tea.

"Yubel-chan loves me which is more than I can say for anyone else. Now be quiet so she can destroy your pathetic friend!" Yugi snapped, the Orichalcos burning bright on his forehead.

Joey growled, racing to Yugi's side and shaking him by the shoulders. "Yugi, wake up damn it!"

Joey quickly found himself stuck in the wall, the only hint to what had happened Yubel's outstretched hand glowing in her now familiar violet aura. One could infer she used her powers to release Yugi from Joey's grip and sent the latter flying into the wall…

"Do not touch him if you want to live!" Yubel roared.

"What….What happened?" Joey asked, the blonde both looking and sounding very dazed.

"That was only a small sample of what I will do if you interfere with my Yugi. If you don't want to feel my full fury then stay down like a good dog." Yubel snarled, her eyes full of hate for the blonde duelist.

Joey groaned, before falling from the wall, landing face-first, out cold. "**JOEY!!!!**" Tea screamed.

Yugi sang in a Linda Blair fashion, "Ashes, ashes we all fall down." He gave a sinister little giggle and smiled wickedly.

Yubel meanwhile was stroking his hair affectionately, grinning wickedly herself.

Tea and Yami looked on in Yugi's direction, with equally horrified expressions.

"Someone please call an exorcist before this gets any more bizarre." Seto muttered.

"I don't think they deal with insane duel monster spirits..." Tea replied grimly.

"Why don't we get a therapist for Whiz Kid over there first?" Yugi answered snidely.

Then before either Seto or Tea could retaliate, Tea's comment about Yubel sank into Yugi and the brainwashed youth's aura exploded in a dark amethyst-crimson flame…

"You bitch! You could have been around since the dawn of time and still be the pathetic tea party princess you are today! You're nothing compared to Yubel!" Yugi screamed, enraged.

He wouldn't tolerate anyone tarnishing his dear Yubel's name, and Tea was no exception…

Yami stood there, his mouth hanging open in complete shock. He couldn't believe how much Yubel had twisted his sweet little aibou into this cruel, sadistic monster.

"You've never been more than a little girl putting on a brave face when danger comes around. And the longer it last the more of a coward you become." Yugi continued, with a cruel chuckle and smile.

Tea's vision became blurry as her eyes misted over with tears… "Yugi..." She whispered sadly.

"Aibou..." Yami murmured softly.

"There's nothing quite like the sting of a knife in the back is there Yami?" Yugi snickered evilly.

"Aibou...please..." Yami pleaded.

Yugi frowned before driving the knife deeper. "No. Not aibou. Not ever again. I am your executioner." He answered, his voice laced with malice.

"Yugi, you're a hikari or soul of light...not darkness…"

"Yubel has shown me the joy of the dark just as you knew it when you played the Seal of Orichalcos." Yugi answered in a dark matter-of-factly tone.

Yami cringed. He could still hear himself calling his most trusted monster, Dark Magician 'useless'.

Yugi turned to Tea, "It's over, you're hopeless and this duel is done," he sneered.

"No Yugi. The duel isn't over. The Heart of the Cards will see Tea through to victory." Yami replied, before turning to Tea.

"Trust in The Heart of the Cards and yourself," he encouraged.

"Get on with the duel Tea or else we'll give Yubel more time for bad dialogue." Seto muttered.

"Uh Kaiba...that will just make her madder..." Yami and Tea muttered back to the teen CEO.

"Nothing is easier to bring down than someone who stops thinking and lashes out in anger," Seto spoke calmly.

Tea blinked in confusion.

"When you use your emotions instead of your logic you hand victory to your opponent on a silver platter," Seto continued though he looked bored.

"Shut up Kaiba!" Yugi growled.

"Now, now Yugi-kun. All this talk means nothing. They will all pay for crossing me," Yubel cooed to the love-enslaved boy.

"But Yubel-chan, those morons are insulting our love," The smaller duelist protested.

"Well done with burying them though," Yubel giggled as once again she ruffled Yugi's hair.

Yugi blushed shyly. "Aw it was nothing. I can't wait to see them crushed under our power," He giggled sinisterly.

"That's right Yugi-kun. And don't you forget it," Yubel told him, smiling evilly.

Yugi nodded, smiling in an evil vicious way himself.

"This duel's far from over, Yubel! My move!" Tea shouted, drawing her card.

To be continued…


	36. Crushing Their Hope

_Last Time_

_Yugi turned to Tea, "It's over, you're hopeless and this duel is done," he sneered._

_"No Yugi. The duel isn't over. The Heart of the Cards will see Tea through to victory." Yami replied, before turning to Tea._

_"Trust in The Heart of the Cards and yourself," he encouraged._

_"Get on with the duel Tea or else we'll give Yubel more time for bad dialogue." Seto muttered._

_"Uh Kaiba...that will just make her madder..." Yami and Tea muttered back to the teen CEO._

_"Nothing is easier to bring down than someone who stops thinking and lashes out in anger," Seto spoke calmly._

_Tea blinked in confusion._

_"When you use your emotions instead of your logic you hand victory to your opponent on a silver platter," Seto continued though he looked bored._

_"Shut up Kaiba!" Yugi growled._

_"Now, now Yugi-kun. All this talk means nothing. They will all pay for crossing me," Yubel cooed to the love-enslaved boy._

_"But Yubel-chan, those morons are insulting our love," The smaller duelist protested._

_"Well done with burying them though," Yubel giggled as once again she ruffled Yugi's hair._

_Yugi blushed shyly. "Aw it was nothing. I can't wait to see them crushed under our power," He giggled sinisterly._

"_That's right Yugi-kun. And don't you forget it," Yubel told him, smiling evilly._

_Yugi nodded, smiling in an evil vicious way himself._

_"This duel's far from over, Yubel! My move!" Tea shouted, drawing her card._

_End Flashback_

"Your confidence would be unnerving if it wasn't because Yami looks so much like your school crush." Yubel sneered, a sick twisted grin on her face.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Tea squealed. What Yubel had just said seemed to hit a sensitive nerve.

"It means that if you didn't have such infatuation with **MY** little Yugi that you wouldn't have gotten anything from Yami's little pep talk." Yubel smirked, putting extreme emphasis on the word 'my' as she cuddled Yugi close to her.

Yugi purred in content as he flashed Tea a wicked smirk. "You can't have me little Tea. I belong entirely to Yubel-chan." He sneered, smiling wickedly.

"Aibou…" Yami murmured.

"The only thing you have the right to call me is Yubel's prince." Yugi laughed evilly.

"How can you say that, Yuge?!" Joey asked, horrified. He had never seen his best friend act this way before, and frankly it scared him.

"Well he is under the control of the Orichalcos so it isn't that unbelievable now is it?" Seto answered wryly.

"Oh yeah...dat's right..." Joey replied sheepishly.

"Looks like the monkey hasn't been trained very well." Seto teased.

Joey sent him a glare which Yugi merely snickered in response to.

Joey growled, charging towards Yugi, taking him roughly but not enough to hurt him, by his arm in an effort to drag him away from Yubel.

What followed next was a loud crash, as Yubel safely moved Joey away from Yugi, easily separating him from the blonde's grip, as she hurled Joey into the nearby wall, though this all happened too fast for anyone to see due to Yubel's power.

The only hint as to how Joey had sunk half a foot into the drywall to the rest of them, excluding Yugi as being influenced, he could tell exactly what was going on, was the enflamed aura around Yubel's body and her eyes blazing in anger.

"I won't be as gentle if someone else tries to be a hero." Yubel snarled.

"That was gentle?" Seto muttered wryly.

"Yes Seto. You want to see me play rough?" Yubel sneered, an amused smirk on her face.

"Please, as if you could." He challenged.

"I can snuff you like a candle anytime. And I will if you push me too far!" Yubel screamed.

Seto laughed. "You can't beat me a second time, coward!" He taunted.

"I can, and I will!" She yelled.

"I don't think so." Seto sneered.

"Kaiba..." Yami spoke up suddenly.

"Hm?" Seto asked, turning to him.

"Please, don't get Yubel upset. Tea's the only one who can save aibou...not us." He murmured sadly.

Yubel's malicious smirk returned before she opened her mouth, "It seems the only thing greater than your care for your partner is your hypocrisy Pharaoh. Or have you forgotten how you gambled with Yugi's life when you played the seal?" She cackled insanely.

_Can Tea triumph over Yubel or will Yugi remain trapped under Yubel's demented grip forever? Find out as Nightmarish Dreams continues!_

_To be continued…_


End file.
